Chat in Sengoku Jidai room working title
by Spunkles
Summary: Kagome, back home for good now, after the jewel has been completed, finds a chat room labeled Sengoku’s Jidai’s myths and legends. Entering it, she is contacted by someone. New beginnings abound. SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha nor it's characters - pity ()

Chapter 1: What to do? 

Kagome stretched and wondered what she should do.

Her homework was finished.

Her chores were done.

Jii-chan, Sota, & Mama were out, visiting one of mom's friends…leaving her home alone.

Well…alone with Buyo, who was currently stretched out on her bed, taking one of his many catnaps.

'What to do? What to do?'

"Huh…if I were still able – I could go back and hang out with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, & Shippo…but I might as well figure that that's a dead end. Since I wished on that jewel, and got transported back home, the well hasn't worked for me.

I guess it was all for the best, even though I miss them all…it's hard to think that those you knew and loved are dead…and have been for centuries – at least most of them. Like Sango & Miroku.

I wonder how long youkai live.

Oh…thinking about them all is not helping my loneliness and boredom.

Kagome sauntered over to the phone and called her friends.

Unfortunately for her, no one answered.

"Jeez…now what?"

Walking into the living room, she turned on the TV and sat in front of it, flipping from channel to channel.

Realizing there was nothing she was willing to sit down and watch, she sighed and went back upstairs to her room.

"I should have gone with Mama, Sota, & Jii-chan," she mumbled.

Walking into her room, glancing at the bed she saw Buyo open one eye and glance at her before closing it once again, returning to his kitty slumber.

Glancing at her table, she saw her laptop and figured.

"Well, that'll be something – I'll go on-line."

Stepping over to her desk and sitting down, she flipped her laptop up, turned the machine on, and when it came on, logged on and then logged herself onto the internet.

After surfing around for about an hour, she decided to go into a chat room, any chat room.

Searching through titles, she found one that both reminded her of her adventures in the past, the people and demons she had known and loved, and missed with all her heart: Sengoku Jidai: Myth's & Legends Alive.

'Weird name for a title, she thought, but at least those in this room would be more willing to believe in Demon's, etc.

She logged on, after choosing a screen name she had begun using right after she first fell through the well, years ago –

**TenseiShikonMiko has entered Sengoku Jidai: Myth's & Legends Alive **

She smiled as she watched her name flash on the screen.

She received various hellos & replied to them as well.

Soon a message popped up on her screen:

ShanTaijiya: New here, huh?

TenseiShikonMiko: Yup. You?

ShanTaijiya: Nope…joined a whole two months ago.

**TenseiShikonMiko laughs. **

TenseiShikonMiko: So you're a veteran I see, so…who should I chat with here.

ShanTaijiya: Well there's me & my perverted boyfriend – his user name is: HentaiHoushi.

**TenseiShikonMiko is ROTF LMAO. **

TenseiShikonMiko: Why on earth would he call himself that?

ShanTaijiya: He didn't. I gave him his screen name.

TenseiShikonMiko: But why?

ShanTaijiya: Cause he is. I love him, but my boyfriend is nothing but a perv. If I wasn't so sure he loved me, I'd have been dumped him by now. Every pretty girl he meets, whether I'm there or not, he takes a hold of their hands, tells them how beautiful they are and how he is graced to be in their presence…then he asks them to do him the honor of bearing his child. That or he tries to cop a feel.

Kagome shook her head. There was no way Miroku would still be alive. I have to figure out more.

TenseiShikonMiko: What's his real name?

ShanTaijiya: Shukke…his parents gave him the name to try to get him to follow the family line into priesthood. Why? Do you know him?

TenseiShikonMiko: Naw…I guess not. But he sounds very much like a friend I used to know.

ShanTaijiya: Really? What was your friend's name?

TenseiShikonMiko: Miroku.

ShanTaijiya: Miroku, huh? I haven't heard that one…oh wait, yes I have – Shu-kun has an ancestor named that…from way back in the Sengoku area. He said he's seen pictures and he looks like a carbon copy of the man. His mother said he probably acts like him from all accounts.

Kagome wondered if maybe Shukke-san was a descendent of her friend. Sounds likely…and it's entirely possible. That Hentai monk was always trying to get some woman to bear his child, and he was cute. Possibly someone took him up on it. Hopefully it had been her sister/friend Sango.

TenseiShikonMiko: Wow…hey, where are you located anyway?

ShanTaijiya: Tokyo, you?

TenseiShikonMiko: Same here.

ShanTaijiya: So what's your name?  
TenseiShikonMiko: Kagome…Your's?

ShanTaijiya: Kei.

TenseiShikonMiko: Nice to meet you. Maybe one of these days we can meet for real.

ShanTaijiya: I'd like that.

**TenseiShikonMiko smiles at ShanTaijiya. **

TenseiShikonMiko: So should I talk to anyone besides you and Shukke-san?

ShanTaijiya: Oh yeah…well, let me give you their screen names first and then later their real names. There's **KimiOokami**, he's okay – kinda stubborn, which reminds me of our other friend – **SaikyouHanyou**, his elder brother, **FukyuuTaiyoukai**, SaikyouHanyou's girlfriend **MikoTama** and her younger sister **JoshuMiko**.

Okay…now real names:

KimiOokami – Ouji. Like I said before, he's stubborn but cute. Sometimes his personality is a little – hmm…forceful, but he's mostly harmless. Don't get me wrong, he'll knock a guy out if he thinks he's messing with a girl, but sometimes he's a bit of a ladies man. And sometimes he thinks he's Kami's gift…but you'll understand what I mean when he introduces himself.

SaikyouHanyou – We call him Koinu, but don't you do that. He even gets mad at us, unless we buy him loads of Ramen. That boy can pack it down like no one's business. His real name is Masurao. He's stubborn and kinda rude, but he has a heart of gold. He's always got girls flocking to him because of his looks – he has beautiful silver hair and gorgeous golden eyes – weird for a Japanese native, but he said it runs in his family. He told me when we were younger that his hair used to be black, but whitened/silvered out when he was like 10. Weird, huh? You'll have to see it to see what I mean.

MikoTama: Is Masurao's girlfriend. She's okay. They've been going together for a couple of years now and we're still getting used to her. She used to be a very cold, bitchy type person, but she's mellowed out through the years. She's not so bad to be around now, although her eyes only really warm up towards Masu-kun. Her real name is Akarui. This always makes us laugh, since although she's really bright, she's not so much cheerful. Hopefully cheer up more as we go along. I think she might have had a heard early part of her life.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: This is Masu's elder brother. He's a strange one. Same hair & eye coloring as his younger brother. Well if you're talking to them, make sure you mention the half thing. Half-brother. They'll both have a fit if you don't. His real name is Kachuu. He's a hottie, I'll give him that, but he's usually cold and stubborn. I think he only puts up with us because we distract Masu's attention from bothering him. He's alright though, once you battle through the armor he wears, you'll see he's caring. You've only got to see how he cares for their younger sister Karen to see what I'm talking about.

JoshuMiko: This is Akarui's younger sister. She's real nice and helpful. She keeps to herself a lot, but always there when you need her. She's into herbs and medicines, so we're pretty sure she's going to be a doctor or nurse and go for training soon. Her real name is Otome… recently we've been calling her Patches.

TenseiShikonMiko: Whatever for?  
ShanTaijiya: Oh, cause she was in an accident recently that almost put her right eye out, so now she has to go around with a patch on it until her eye heals…which the doctor said could be months until almost a year.

TenseiShikonMiko: Oh the poor thing…

ShanTaijiya: Yeah…but she's handling it well. Besides, she has her gentle giant of a boyfriend to take care of her. I'd include him, but he's not often online. His name is Odayaka. Like I said, it's rare he's actually online, but I think his screen name is: YakuzaiHito.

Kagome was jarred away from their chat, when her phone rang.

TenseiShikonMiko: BRB…my phone's ringing.

ShanTaijiya: Okay.

Kagome stood up, stretching and answered her phone.

After a few minutes, smiling, she sat back down and started typing to Kei.

TenseiShikonMiko: Okay I'm back. Sorry about that.

ShanTaijiya: Welcome back. Glad you came back so soon… I have to log off, but I wanted to give you the name of our separate chat room within this one: our special room is called: Sengoku Jidai – Youkai to Ningen. That way you don't have to come to the main room and wait for one of us to notice you and invite you in.

TenseiShikonMiko: Won't one of the others have a problem with me just logging in to your special room?

ShanTaijiya: Maybe, but I've just sent them all an email/IM that you were new and I was inviting you to our little room. So if they have a problem they can deal with me.

**TenseiShikonMiko laughs and smiles at ShanTaijiya. **

TenseiShikonMiko: Thanks

ShanTaijiya: You're welcome. Okay…I've got to go. I need to pick up my little brother, Hissori, from his baseball game.

TenseiShikonMiko: Okay. Thanks. And I guess I'll talk to you some time later.

ShanTaijiya: Will do. Bye.

**ShanTaijiya has left Sengoku Jidai: Myth's & Legends Alive. **

**ShanTaijiya has signed off. **

Hmm…I guess I'll go check out the site now then…just to see what it's like inside…and if there's anyone there.

**TenseiShikonMiko has entered Sengoku Jidai- Youkai to ningen. **

Entering the site, she saw that there were a few people on the special site. But none of them were who Kei said would be there. But she figured she had just given her a few names. She'd have to deal with these others on her own.

Urufubouyaichi: Excuse me, TenseiShikonMiko; do you realize this is a private chat room?

TenseiShikonMiko: Yes I know.

Urufubouyani: Were you invited?

TenseiShikonMiko: Yes, I was.

MegaminoBoufuu: And just who invited you TenseiShikonMiko?

TenseiShikonMiko: ShanTaijiya

MegaminoBoufuu: Jeez, Kei just lets anyone in now-a-days.

KaminoDenkou: Quit your bitching, Queen Bitch of the Wind…no one wants to hear it. Kei let your pathetic butt on just like the rest of us. That's what the owner of the site gets to do, ya know?

**MegaminoBoufuu gives you the finger. **

KaminoDenkou: Hello there TenseiShikonMiko.

KaminoDenkou: Don't let Queen Bitch over there bother you. You'll just learn to ignore her like the rest of us.

TenseiShikonMiko: Thanks.

KaminoDenkou: You're very welcome. So… A/S/L?

**TenseiShikonMiko laughs. **

TenseiShikonMiko: A – 17, S – onna, L – Tokyo…you?

KaminoDenkou: A- 18, S- otoko, L – Tokyo as well.

MegaminoBoufuu: Pretty much we're all from Tokyo. I'm 18 and onna by the way.

TenseiShikonMiko: Oh…okay. Um…nice to meet you…I think.

MegaminoBoufuu: The pleasure is all yours, I'm sure.

MegaminoBoufuu: Anyway peons, I have to be going. Don't miss me too much.

**MegaminoBoufuu has left Sengoku Jidai- Youkai to ningen. **

TenseiShikonMiko: Is she always like that?

KaminoDenkou: Yes

Urufubouyaichi: Uh-huh

Urufubouyani: Oh yeah

**TenseiShikonMiko laughs. **

TenseiShikonMiko: Then I guess I'll just have to get used to her. I'm Kagome, by the way? What are your names?

Urufubouyaichi: I'm Takai. And I'm 17 year old otoko.

Urufubouyani: I'm Jiro. I'm a 16 year old otoko.

KaminoDenkou: I'm Raidon.

TenseiShikonMiko: Nice to meet you all.

She got various same here's from all the males.

KaminoDenkou: Good thing Shu-kun isn't on…you're the only female on now…he'd have been asked you to bear his child by now.

TenseiShikonMiko: So I heard. Kei-chan warned me about her hentai boyfriend.

Urufubouyaichi: Good to know you have fair warning. One of these days, he's going to get it.

TenseiShikonMiko: How many people are on this special site anyway?

Urufubouyani: Hmm…about thirty or so…I think.

TenseiShikonMiko: Wow, that's a lot.

** MikoTama has entered Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

KaminoDenkou: Akarui-chan, Konnichiwa.

Urufubouyaichi: Hey Aka-san

Urufubouyani: Hey MikoTama-sama

MikoTama: Hi guys.

**MikoTama looks at TenseiShikonMiko. **

MikoTama: You must be the new girl Kei IM'd me about. What's your name?

TenseiShikonMiko: Kagome.

MikoTama: I'm Akarui. It's nice to meet you.

TenseiShikonMiko: It's nice to meet you as well.

MikoTama: Has anyone seen Masu-kun yet?

She received collective no's.

MikoTama: Jeez. Well I have to run for class, if you see him, tell him to call me on my cell please.

The group replied: Okay.

MikoTama: Thanks all!!!

MikoTama: Welcome to the group Kagome.

MikoTama: Bye all.

**MikoTama has left Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

TenseiShikonMiko: That was fast.

Urufubouyaichi: You're telling me

KaminoDenkou: Akarui doesn't usually have time to waste on Mondays. She's got all those classes, plus archery.

Urufubouyani: But it's vacation time.

KaminoDenkou: Like that's ever stopped her. Besides…she goes to a private school…maybe she's on a different level.

KaminoDenkou: Hey Kagome, what school do you go to?

TenseiShikonMiko: Well, the school I normally go to mysteriously had an accident just before the Holiday break, and since it's too damaged to still attend, we're being shipped to another school in the next district. I believe the name is Kaibyaku High?

Urufubouyani: Hey that's our school. You're coming to our school…that's gonna be so great. We can meet you in person.

TenseiShikonMiko: That will be wonderful.

Urufubouyaichi: Which level are you?  
TenseiShikonMiko: I'll be starting as a junior…how about you?

Urufubouyaichi: me too

Urufubouyani: I'm going to be a sophomore.

KaminoDenkou: I'll be living the Senior Life…

TenseiShikonMiko: Lucky. Have you already applied for University?  
KaminoDenkou: Yep…I'll be going to the Taishou University…I'm already enrolled. I take a couple of courses in the afternoon, after school…beats Cram School.

TenseiShikonMiko: So I see.

**FukyuuTaiyoukai has entered Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

**RippanoKitsune** **has entered Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

**HimeOokami has entered Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

**KiminoDenkou has entered Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

**UtsuroZukkuHito** **has entered Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

**ShuhannoKyouto has entered Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

**KimiOokami** **has entered Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

KaminoDenkou: Hey Kachuu-sama, Hiroshi-chan, Yei-chan, Zinan-tei, Tomo-san, Kin-san, and Ouji-san. How are you all today?

KiminoDenkou: Hey Aniki. Hello Takai. Hey Jiro.

KiminoDenkou: TenseiShikonMiko, hey you're new. I'm Zinan. Raidon's younger brother. What's your name?  
TenseiShikonMiko: Kagome. It's nice to meet you.

Urufubouyaichi: And she's going to be starting our school after Holiday break.

KimiOokami: Why don't you describe yourself TenseiShikonMiko and I can see if you're going to be worth my time to pursue…I'm quiet a catch you know. I need to see if you're going to be my woman or not.

**TenseiShikonMiko laughs. **

TenseiShikonMiko: You remind me of a friend I had long ago. But, alright... I'm not short, but I'm not very tall either. Pretty much average height I guess. I have brown eyes. Long black hair…

HimeOokami: He just wants to know if you have a nice rack and a nice backside. He's as much as a hentai as Shukke-kun. But he hides it well.

**TenseiShikonMiko laughs harder. **

TenseiShikonMiko: Good thing to know

KimiOokami: Bite me Yei-chan.

HimeOokami: You wish. I'm still waiting for your promise anyway.

TenseiShikonMiko: What promise?

HimeOokami: He promised to marry me.

KimiOokami: Stop saying that – I made no such promise.

HimeOokami: You did to.

KimiOokami: I did not.

Urufubouyaichi: Uh oh, there they go again.

Urufubouyani: There going to be at it forever now.

HimeOokami: Yes you did.

Urufubouyaichi: Who has the power to do what must be done when Kei's not here?

KimiOokami: I said I didn't.

KiminoDenkou: Kachuu-sama

**HentaiHoushi has entered Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

HimeOokami: Yes you did.

HimeOokami: Hey Shu-kun:

ShuhannoKyouto: Then for all that's Holy Kachuu-sama, do your Kami given duty please. I can't stand to watch their squabbling.

KimiOokami: Oh no I didn't.

HentaiHoushi: Hello lovely folks.

HentaiHoushi: Yei-chan. Ah…my day is complete…such a wonderful goddess with long flowing red hair…how pleased I am to see you're here.

HimeOokami: Yes you did.

UtsuroZukkuHito: I can…I'm in the same lab as them both. It's not just on-line. I'm getting the verbal sparring as well here. It's like a reality show.

HimeOokami: Thanks Shu-kun. It's good to see you here as well.

KimiOokami: Why can't you leave me alone? You're a hot looking chick…go find some dog who WANTS to be with you.

HentaiHoushi: How mean can you be Ouji-san. Yei, if I were not already promised to the lovely Kei…

HimeOokami: No offense Shu-kun, but I couldn't be with such a pervert if I tried. How Kei deals with you I'll never know. And while I'm talking to you…let me tell you if I catch you stroking my butt one more time…

**HentaiHoushi smiles. **

HentaiHoushi: I get the picture. No need to harm me. I get beat up enough. You know Kei is strong…and she even picks up the bone heirloom from my parents storage house to knock me upside the head with.

ShuhannoKyouto: I think you like it when she hits you. You are such a perv.

HimeOokami: You're the only dog I want to be with Ouji-san.

**RippanoKitsune nods his head and agrees with ShuhannoKyouto.**

RippanoKitsune: Total perv. One of these days…Kei's gonna catch you doing something perverted and she's gonna string you up by your balls.

HimeOokami: Besides. I have a man. Ouji-san promised me to marry me. And until he upholds his part, I'll not stray. I won't give him a chance to tell me I've been unfaithful.

HentaiHoushi: Hiroshi-chan…no need to be so graphic. I try to help myself, I do.

KimiOokami: Jeez woman, do you need your ears cleaned out? I AM NOT YOUR MAN. So stop calling me that. Go hound someone else.

KaminoDenkou: Is Kachuu even watching this?

UtsuroZukkuHito: Who are you trying to fool Shu-kun? You won't be able to stop yourself until your dead.

RippanoKitsune: Kachuu-sama is just taking his time. You know how he is…

HentaiHoushi: You're all so mean to me.

HimeOokami: And I'm telling you that you did promise me and you ARE MY MAN!

**RippanoKitsune has been booted from** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

**UtsuroZukkuHito laughs. **

**KaminoDenkou laughs. **

**Urufubouyaichi laughs. **

Urufubouyani: You would think he would learn not to piss off Kachuu-sama.

KimiOokami: I said I am not.

**RippanoKitsune has entered Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

RippanoKitsune: You know that was wrong Kachuu-sama. Jeez. Can't you take a joke?

HimeOokami: I'm telling you that you are.

**RippanoKitsune has been booted from** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

UtsuroZukkuHito: I guess that means no. Kachuu-sama you are the greatest.

**UtsuroZukkuHito** **has been booted from** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

Kagome laughed out loud.

KimiOokami: I refuse to be with you.

KaminoDenkou: Way to go Kachuu-sama. I'm gonna enjoy rubbing his face in it when he returns.

**RippanoKitsune has entered** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

HimeOokami: You belong with me.

**UtsuroZukkuHito** **has entered** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

KaminoDenkou: Dear Tomo-san. Welcome back. We missed you so very much.

UtsuroZukkuHito: Shut up Rai-san.

KimiOokami: I do not.

UtsuroZukkuHito: Kachuu-sama? What the hell?

**FukyuuTaiyoukai glares at UtsuroZukkuHito. **

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Are you questioning me ningen?

UtsuroZukkuHito: No…I just don't understand what I did to get booted out.

HimeOokami: You do too.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Sucking up will not be tolerated.

KimiOokami: Go find someone else.

RippanoKitsune: Wait a second. He booted you out too Tomo-san. And I missed it.

Man that sucks.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Hiroshi…

HimeOokami: I don't have to…I have you. You will keep your promise to me you mangy wolf…

RippanoKitsune: I'm being good. I learned my lesson. Jeez.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Good.

KimiOokami: Who are you calling a mangy wolf woman? And I already told you…I'm not going to honor a promise that I never made.

Urufubouyaichi: Does anyone care that they are still at it?

HimeOokami: You did too make it…and I'm keeping you to your promise so you might as well just live with it.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Yes.

**KimiOokami** **has been booted from** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

**HimeOokami** **has been booted from** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

ShuhannoKyouto: And that is what I was waiting for. Thanks…made my day.

ShuhannoKyouto: And that will have to be all for me today.

ShuhannoKyouto: Thanks Kachuu-sama. I knew if I just waited long enough you'd get to it.

ShuhannoKyouto: Gotta bounce, see you lovely folks later. Ja ne!

**ShuhannoKyouto** **has left Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Damn

**FukyuuTaiyoukai growls. **

**RippanoKitsune laughs. **

RippanoKitsune: You wanted to boot him out too, didn't you?

**FukyuuTaiyoukai glares at RippanoKitsune. **

RippanoKitsune: Aww not again…I was just commenting.

RippanoKitsune: Damn dog demons…always so bloody moody.

**RippanoKitsune has been booted from** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

**FukyuuTaiyoukai smirks. **

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Now that felt good.

TenseiShikonMiko: You guys sure are entertaining.

HentaiHoushi: What do we have here? A lovely new young maiden in our very midst and us boys acting like a testosterone filled beasts…oh I'm so very ashamed.

Urufubouyaichi: Uh oh, he's at it again.

UtsuroZukkuHito: And the pervert is at it again. Where's Kei to give him a good smack?

**RippanoKitsune has entered** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

**HimeOokami has entered Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

**KimiOokami has entered Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

KaminoDenkou: I'm so telling Kei, pervert.

KiminoDenkou: I think he likes that too. Kei smacking him that is…because if he didn't…he wouldn't do half the things he does.

**TenseiShikonMiko laughs. **

**RippanoKitsune laughs. **

**KaminoDenkou laughs. **

**Urufubouyaichi laughs. **

HentaiHoushi: You guys are so cruel to me.

**SaikyouHanyou** **has entered** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

KaminoDenkou: Hey Masu-kun.

Urufubouyaichi: He Masu-san

Urufubouyani: Hey Masurao…how goes things?

SaikyouHanyou: Hey folks…what's up?

**SaikyouHanyou** **looks around. **

SaikyouHanyou: Hey Aniki?

UtsuroZukkuHito: Hey brat!

**SaikyouHanyou glares at UtsuroZukkuHito.**

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Yes hanyou?

SaikyouHanyou: Stop calling me that…I have a name you know.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Yet you act like I care…speak your peace before I boot you out.

**SaikyouHanyou** **growls at FukyuuTaiyoukai. **

TenseiShikonMiko: Ano…Gomen nasai for interrupting…demo, Akarui-san is …

SaikyouHanyou: Hey Akarui-koi. Why'd you change your name?

TenseiShikonMiko: Hold up…I'm…

SaikyouHanyou: And I thought your favorite color was red…what's up with the green screen name?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: I'd ask if you were retarded, little brother…but I already know that you are.

SaikyouHanyou: What the hell are you talking about Kachuu?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Anyone with eyes, or if they have the brains to click on and double-check her profile, can see that TenseiShikonMiko & MikoTama are two different people.

**SaikyouHanyou** **looks at TenseiShikonMiko. **

SaikyouHanyou: So if you're not my Aka-ko…who the hell are you?

TenseiShikonMiko: Well if you had given me half a chance I would have told you already.

SaikyouHanyou: So who are you?

TenseiShikonMiko: My name is Kagome…and what I was trying to tell you was Akarui-san told us to tell you to call her cell if we saw you. You might want to take care of that.

Urufubouyaichi: She's new.

KaminoDenkou: Kei just gave her access today.

RippanoKitsune: Check your email and learn some thing sometime.

SaikyouHanyou: Shut up Hiroshi.

**UtsuroZukkuHito** **laughs.**

SaikyouHanyou: Humph…whatever.

SaikyouHanyou: BRB

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Kagome huh?

TenseiShikonMiko: Yes. And you're Kachuu-sama…ne?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Yes.

TenseiShikonMiko: Can I ask you a question?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: If you must.

TenseiShikonMiko: Why do you have access to boot someone out if Kei isn't here?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Kei gave it to me to regulate the site.

KaminoDenkou: I have to bounce folks. Come on Zinan, we've got to go.

TenseiShikonMiko: Oh…I see.

SaikyouHanyou: I'm back

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Pity.

KiminoDenkou: Bye all.

SaikyouHanyou: Bite me you cold hearted jerk.

TenseiShikonMiko: Bye guys. See you later.

Urufubouyaichi: Later.

HimeOokami: Bye Rai, bye Zin.

**KaminoDenkou** **has left Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

**KiminoDenkou** **has left Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Do you have a problem with me today half-breed?

SaikyouHanyou: I always have a problem with you – but yeah…I know you saw me standing at that corner.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Yes I did…I fail to see how that gives you the right to provoke me into loosing my temper.

SaikyouHanyou: And it didn't occur to you to give me a lift.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Would I normally give you a lift?

SaikyouHanyou: You know it's raining, right?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: I was aware. Are you telling me it's my fault you weren't prepared, so you looking like a soggy piece of ramen is now my responsibility?

SaikyouHanyou: You are so aggravating.

SaikyouHanyou: If I could I'd hit you.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You mean you'd try.

**HentaiHoushi looks at TenseiShikonMiko **

HentaiHoushi: You'll have to forgive them my dear…they have issues.

UtsuroZukkuHito: And you don't?

TenseiShikonMiko: I see that.

HentaiHoushi: Hush Tomo-kun.

HentaiHoushi: But never fear. I'm here for you.

HimeOokami: Watch it hentai…you're treading on dangerous ground again.

TenseiShikonMiko: Oh that's quite alright…Yei-san. I already had fair warning.. Besides…Just from today I can tell you're a pervert, Shu-kun.

HentaiHoushi: Et tu…hot Brutus?

TenseiShikonMiko: Kei told me you'd try it.

HentaiHoushi: Aww Kei…I wonder where my deliciously pink clothed beauty is…she's usually online now.

TenseiShikonMiko: She was earlier… but she had to go pick up her little brother, Hissori, from his baseball game.

HentaiHoushi: Ahhh…I see. Darn, I was hoping I'd see her for a second. But alas…but it does my heart good to look at, well imagine, all you wonderful women online right now.

HimeOokami: Kachuu-sama…don't you have a policy in effect about how lecherous he's allowed to be?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Yes…I do Yei.

TenseiShikonMiko: How lecherous?

HimeOokami: He really can't cut it off completely and we're sure his head will explode if he doesn't do it somewhat.

**TenseiShikonMiko laughs. **

TenseiShikonMiko: I understand now.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You're treading on thin line monk.

HentaiHoushi: Oh…honorable Kachuu-sama…you know I wouldn't try anything…

HimeOokami: I wouldn't put it past him.

TenseiShikonMiko: Even online?

**HentaiHoushi strokes HimeOokami's butt. **

**HentaiHoushi strokes TenseiShikonMiko's butt. **

HimeOokami: Hey!!!! Damn it Shu-kun!

TenseiShikonMiko: OMG!!!!

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You were just warned about that monk.

HimeOokami: I warned you about doing that. If I see you today I'm gonna break your fingers off.

TenseiShikonMiko: I can't believe I was just groped on-line.

HentaiHoushi: Oh…honorable Kachuu-sama…I tried to stop myself, I did…I just couldn't stop myself from actually doing it.

**HentaiHoushi bows low. **

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You better reign yourself in now Houshi…one more occurrence and you're booted.

HimeOokami: Boot his ass now…you know he's not going to start…he's just getting started.

TenseiShikonMiko: You mean he can do more…I don't think I want to know.

HentaiHoushi: Thank you Kachuu-sama…thank you.

**HentaiHoushi changes direction and bows on the ground at HimeOokami and TenseiShikonMiko. **

SaikyouHanyou: Here it comes!!!

FukyuuTaiyoukai: He really is a baka!

TenseiShikonMiko: Here what comes?

HimeOokami: I have a bad feeling about this…something is coming and it's not good.

**HentaiHoushi grins mischievously. **

**HentaiHoushi peeks under HimeOokami and TenseiShikonMiko's skirts. **

HentaiHoushi: Aww…the imagined treasures I could be witnessing if only the virtual world was the real world.

HentaiHoushi: Thank you for your time…however my welcome has been worn out for the day…at least right now. Love you all, Ladies…always a pleasure…although next time…give a man something to dream about…let him know wonderful things, such as thongs, lace…stripes, polka dots, even cotton…Gotta go.

**HentaiHoushi** **has left Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

HimeOokami: OMG!!!!!!

TenseiShikonMiko: OMFG!!!!!!!

**SaikyouHanyou laughs. **

FukyuuTaiyoukai: What are you laughing for half-breed?

SaikyouHanyou: I thought you knew everything…you never give Shu-kun warning. You know the boy has brains and uses them…even if he does use them for his perverted fantasies. You gave him a warning…that's how he was able to pull off that last stunt and bounce before you could boot him off.

RippanoKitsune: I'm gonna print this whole thing off now so Kei can bury him so deep he's gonna be eating dirt for weeks.

**Urufubouyani laughs. **

**Urufubouyaichi laughs. **

**TenseiShikonMiko laughs. **

**HimeOokami laughs. **

**SaikyouHanyou laughs. **

**SaikyouHanyou looks at KimiOokami. **

SaikyouHanyou: Hey mutt…you're uncharacteristically quiet. Why? Cause your girl beat you up?

RippanoKitsune: Jeez Masu-kun. Do you have to rile him up again?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You know what uncharacteristic means…who knew you paid attention in school.

SaikyouHanyou: Bite me Kachuu.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: I think not…I'll never get the nasty taste out of my mouth if I attempted. So I believe I will not bother.

SaikyouHanyou: Feh…whatever.

**SaikyouHanyou growls at. **

Urufubouyaichi: As enjoyable as this is, we have to go

Urufubouyani: Yeah…see you guys later.

Urufubouyaichi: Bye Kagome…nice to meet you…can't wait until the holiday is over…and we can meet you in person.

Urufubouyani: Bye Kagome-san.

TenseiShikonMiko: Bye Takai-san, bye Jiro-kun.

**Urufubouyaichi** **has left Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

**Urufubouyani** **has left Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

TenseiShikonMiko: Looks like everyone is leaving bit by bit.

SaikyouHanyou: That's because the day is winding down.

SaikyouHanyou: You said your name was Kagome?

TenseiShikonMiko: Yep.

SaikyouHanyou: Hmm…where do you live?

TenseiShikonMiko: Tokyo.

SaikyouHanyou: Well that's most of us…where in Tokyo?

TenseiShikonMiko: I just met you, you know. Besides…don't you have a girlfriend?

SaikyouHanyou: I'm not interested in you like that….you remind me of a good friend I once used to know.

TenseiShikonMiko: I'm sorry, but I don't recognize your name…but my name is Kagome Higurashi…and I live at the Higurashi shrine. Tell me where your friend was from…and I'll tell you if I know them or not.

SaikyouHanyou: I…I got…I gotta go.

RippanoKitsune: Oh Jeez…me too. Bye all

**SaikyouHanyou** **has left Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

**RippanoKitsune** **has left Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

TenseiShikonMiko: Well that was weird.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Indeed…You would have thought they had seen a ghost or something.

TenseiShikonMiko: Well…you didn't run.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: I'm made of stronger stuff…besides…why would I run from a ningen…didn't you know? I'm the strongest Youkai in all of Japan. Besides…this...Kachuu runs from no one.

**TenseiShikonMiko smiles at FukyuuTaiyoukai **

TenseiShikonMiko: Alright then. You so remind me of someone I knew a long time ago.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You remind me of someone as well little Tensei.

TenseiShikonMiko: Well it was nice meeting you all, but I think I better go. I guess I will see you guys later.

HimeOokami: Bye Kagome.

KimiOokami: Bye…Kagome.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Farewell for now.

TenseiShikonMiko: Bye.

**TenseiShikonMiko** **has left Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

Kagome stretched as she signed off… first from the site…and then the entire web connection.

I guess I should go do something else now…that or call Eri back. I didn't get to talk to her long…I was so interested in what was going on on-line.

'And some of those people…they remind me so much of those back in Sengoku Jidai.

Shaking her head from her thoughts she went over to the phone, picking it up and talking to one of her good friends. Her mother, Sota, & Jii-chan soon came home afterwards and they all hung out together, telling each other of their day before preparing themselves for the night.

End Chapter 1:

A/N: That was fun. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2: Second Conversations

Chapter 2: Second Conversations

It had been a few days since Kagome had last gotten online.

She had been so busy lately, she hadn't time to sit at her computer for more than a few minutes, mostly finishing up her school break homework, but her mind kept straying back to the people she had met and the things they had said and the way they had acted.

On a piece of paper, she had written out their screen names and their names just so she could keep them together herself. Good thing she had printed out the whole IM before she had logged off last time.

At the top of her paper she listed name, screen name, onna/otoko, and age…and then after a while, she added an extra category – acts like.

Name; Screen name; Onna/Otoko; Age; Acts like

**Myself; TenseiShikonMiko; Onna; 17; me of course **

Name: Kei, screen name: ShanTaijiya, Sex: Onna, Age:? Acts like: Sango

Name: Shukke, screen name: HentaiHoushi, Sex: Otoko, Age:? Acts like: Miroku

Name: Ouji, screen name: KimiOokami, Sex: Otoko, Age:?, Acts like?

Name: Masurao, screen name: SaikyouHanyou, Sex: Otoko, Age:?, Acts like?

Name: Akarui, screen name: MikoTama, Sex: Onna, Age:? Acts like?

Name: Raidon, screen name: KaminoDenkou, Sex: Otoko, Age: 18, Acts like:?

Name?, screen name: MegaminoBoufuu, Sex: Onna, Age: 18, Acts like?

Name: Kachuu, screen name: FukyuuTaiyoukai, Sex: Otoko, Age?, Acts like?

Name: Otome, screen name: JoshuMiko, Sex: Onna, Age?, Acts like?

Name: Odayaka, screen name: YakuzaiHito, Sex: Otoko, Age?, Acts like?

Name: Takai, screen name: Urufubouyaichi, Sex: Otoko, Age: 17, Acts like?

Name: Jiro, screen name: Urufubouyani, Sex: Otoko, Age: 16, Acts like?

Name: Kin, screen name: ShuhannoKyouto, Sex: Otoko, Age?, Acts like ?

Name: Yei, screen name: HimeOokami, Sex: Onna, Age?, Acts like ?

Name: Tomo, screen name: UtsuroZukkuHito, Sex: Otoko, Age?, Acts like ?

Name: Zinan, screen name: KiminoDenkou, Sex: Otoko, Age?, Acts like ?

Name: Hiroshi, screen name: RippanoKitsune, Sex: Otoko, Age?, Acts like ?

'Hmm…'

Kagome looked at the names bit by bit… a lot more guys than girls on the list. At least from yesterday…I wonder if that's why Shukke-kun was such a hentai. He acts so much like Miroku it's not funny.

And Kei could easily be Sango.

'Hmm…'

As she remembered the online peeping, she blushed and then thought,

'No…he's ten times worse. Miroku never peeped under my skirt…well…not that I know of….oh what a thing to think of now…and there's no way I can go back through the well and make sure he never did. Or beat him within an inch of his life if he had. It's not like there had been a rosary around his neck.'

At the image of Miroku doing a face plant as Inuyasha had done many a time as she sat him, Kagome giggled.

Shaking her head from her thoughts she looked at her list again.

She had already been registered for her new school which she started in a couple of days. Her new school uniform, red, where the old had been green, but otherwise looking the same, was hanging in her closet.

'I can't believe the old one got damaged. And what was a fire doing in there anyway?'

Calling downstairs she asked her mother,

"Hey mom, do you need me for anything?"

"Not right now dear…why?"

"I was going to get online for a while and I was just checking."  
"No you're free for now."  
"Thanks."

Kagome, smiling, strolled over to her computer and sat down. Logging in took half the time as usual… a fact which made her very glad.

Once onto the chat room site she logged into their section:

**TenseiShikonMiko** **has entered** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

Looking around she noticed that there were only a few of the same people on. Noticing one, she sighed…this was going to be a rough start.

MegaminoBoufuu: Well, well…TenseiShikonMiko has returned. We thought you decided never to grace us with your mediocre presence again.

TenseiShikonMiko: Nope…just very busy.

Kagome had decided to ignore the rest of her rude message…from what Raidon had said, MegaminoBoufuu always acted this way.

MegaminoBoufuu: Hmm…

TenseiShikonMiko: I didn't get your name the last time. Mine's Kagome.

MegaminoBoufuu: I'm Haya.

TenseiShikonMiko: Pleased to meet you.

MegaminoBoufuu: So you said last time.

UtsuroZukkuHito: I'm Tomo by the way, just in case you didn't get it last time.

TenseiShikonMiko: Oh yeah, I did…but only cause Rai-san greeted you by your name.

UtsuroZukkuHito: Yeah…so Kagome. How old are you?

TenseiShikonMiko: I'm 17…you?

UtsuroZukkuHito: 19.

TenseiShikonMiko: Which University do you go to? Or do you go to one at all?

UtsuroZukkuHito: I'm at Toshio University. I attend with Ouji-kun (KimiOokami), Kachuu-sama (FukyuuTaiyoukai), Kisho-san (DaiyoukainoSeken), and Kin-kun (ShuhannoKyouto). And we're all roughly 19.

TenseiShikonMiko: Okay. Thanks. Sometimes getting names straight online are hard.

MegaminoBoufuu: It's easy when you're intelligent.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Which is why it took you two weeks to learn names, while it seems that Kagome here has a much better grasp of it then you did?

**MegaminoBoufuu glares at FukyuuTaiyoukai **

TenseiShikonMiko: Thanks Kachuu-sama.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: It was nothing.

TenseiShikonMiko: Fine…it was nothing…but still. Thanks.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You are welcome.

MegaminoBoufuu: So when did the two of you get so tight?

ShuhannoKyouto: Oh chill out Haya…you're just jealous.

**DaiyoukainoSeken** **has entered** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

MegaminoBoufuu: Shut up Kin-kun.

MegaminoBoufuu: Hi Aniki.

DaiyoukainoSeken: Hey Haya.

DaiyoukainoSeken: Hey everyone.

MegaminoBoufuu: Kisho-kun, Kin & Kachuu are picking on me again.

**DaiyoukainoSeken** **glares at both ShuhannoKyouto and FukyuuTaiyoukai. **

DaiyoukainoSeken: Shame on you both.

**MegaminoBoufuu smiles triumphantly. **

DaiyoukainoSeken: You know that's my job. She's my sister…and I get to pick on her…along with our younger sister and brother.

**MegaminoBoufuu gasps. **

MegaminoBoufuu: You're so cruel to me Kisho. I'm gonna…

DaiyoukainoSeken: run and tell mom…only a baby would do that.

MegaminoBoufuu: Go to hell Kisho.

DaiyoukainoSeken: I live with you, don't I? I'm already there.

**UtsuroZukkuHito laughs. **

**ShuhannoKyouto laughs. **

**TenseiShikonMiko laughs. **

**KirabiyakanoKyouto laughs. **

**FukyuuTaiyoukai smirks. **

MegaminoBoufuu: Screw all of you.

KirabiyakanoKyouto: Sorry little cousin, but you deserved that.

MegaminoBoufuu: Little…you're only a couple of months older than me.

KirabiyakanoKyouto: Ah yes…but still older.

MegaminoBoufuu: Feh.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Oh dear…Haya-san, I thought you had more intelligence than that. You sound like my idiotic half-breed brother.

**MegaminoBoufuu bows to FukyuuTaiyoukai. **

MegaminoBoufuu: Gomen nasai Kachuu-sama.

**FukyuuTaiyoukai rolls his eyes. **

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Whatever.

ShuhannoKyouto: You ought to give up while you have a chance of walking out with your pride intact Haya.

DaiyoukainoSeken: New here TenseiShikonMiko?

MegaminoBoufuu: I don't know what you're talking about

ShuhannoKyouto: So you say, but I know the truth…I've seen the pictures adorning your walls and the huge one right over you're….

TenseiShikonMiko: Yes.

MegaminoBoufuu: SHUT UP KIN!!

**ShuhannoKyouto laughs. **

ShuhannoKyouto: No need to get testy with me cuz…just saying…

MegaminoBoufuu: Well don't.

**DaiyoukainoSeken looks at TenseiShikonMiko. **

DaiyoukainoSeken: Got a name, love?

TenseiShikonMiko: Kagome.

DaiyoukainoSeken: Pretty name.

Even though he wasn't really saying anything wrong or off, Kagome could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She felt like she was being probed through the computer. How weird was that?

TenseiShikonMiko: Thank you Kisho-san.

**RippanoKitsune has entered** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

**HentaiHoushi has entered Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

**SaikyouHanyou** **has entered** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

**ShanTaijiya** **has entered** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

SaikyouHanyou: Hello people…I'm here.

MegaminoBoufuu: Kei.

MegaminoBoufuu: Mongrel.

MegaminoBoufuu: Pervert.

MegaminoBoufuu: Waste of space.

SaikyouHanyou: Who you calling a mongrel, Wind Bitch?

HentaiHoushi: Hello all.

ShanTaijiya: Hello all.

TenseiShikonMiko: Hello.

MegaminoBoufuu: You answered…must be you.

ShanTaijiya: Haya.

HentaiHoushi: The delectable cold Haya…I wonder how warm you would be under all that ice?

**ShanTaijiya** **smacks HentaiHoushi upside the head.**

RippanoKitsune: I could reply and be scathing Haya…but I'll ignore you instead.

ShanTaijiya: Behave Shu!

HentaiHoushi: Oww…Kei, my love, it was only a greeting.

ShanTaijiya: Make sure that's as far as it goes.

RippanoKitsune: The magnificent Hiroshi is here…the party may begin.

**RippanoKitsune has been booted from** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

FukyuuTaiyoukai: No…now the party can begin.

ShanTaijiya: Kachuu-sama. Have you been picking on Hiroshi today?

ShuhannoKyouto: Not just today. But don't get me wrong…I enjoy it.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Who, me? Why would I stoop so low?

ShanTaijiya: I've seen you do it before.

**FukyuuTaiyoukai smirks. **

FukyuuTaiyoukai: It was a necessary removal.

**HentaiHoushi laughs **

**ShuhannoKyouto laughs. **

**TenseiShikonMiko laughs. **

ShanTaijiya: Sure it was Kachuu-sama. Sure it was.

**RippanoKitsune has entered** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

RippanoKitsune: That wasn't fair Kachuu-sama. All I did was greet everyone…

FukyuuTaiyoukai: RippanoKitsune: The magnificent Hiroshi is here…the party may begin.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Showboating is not the way to enter a room.

RippanoKitsune: And you're telling me you don't?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: I do not announce myself and call attention to myself.

RippanoKitsune: But we always know when you enter the room, you don't move until we know.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Waiting until my presence is felt is not calling attention to myself. Besides…I cannot help it if you think I'm gorgeous. I never told you to think that.

RippanoKitsune: Conceited bastard.

**RippanoKitsune has been booted from** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

ShanTaijiya: Kachuu-sama!!!

FukyuuTaiyoukai: He insulted me…I was supposed to allow him to remain in my sight?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: He's lucky I didn't remove his head from his body.

**HentaiHoushi laughs. **

HentaiHoushi: He has a point, Koi.

**ShanTaijiya rolls her eyes. **

TenseiShikonMiko: That's not nice Kachuu-sama.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You are not immune from being booted my little Tensei.

ShanTaijiya: Yes she is…you boot her you loose your privileges.

**FukyuuTaiyoukai sighs deeply. **

**RippanoKitsune has entered** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

**HentaiHoushi laughs. **

HentaiHoushi: It's like being emasculated, isn't it, Kachuu-sama? Don't worry…you'll get used to it.

**HentaiHoushi has been booted from** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

ShanTaijiya: Damn it Kachuu-sama…it was my turn.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You took too long.

ShanTaijiya: Well the next time it's up to me…alright?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You are the owner of the site…I will defer to you…this time.

ShanTaijiya: Thank you Kachuu-kun.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Only you can get away with that low title Kei.

ShanTaijiya: Oh I'm sure at least one other female could get away with it.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Quiet ningen.

ShanTaijiya: For now.

TenseiShikonMiko: Am I the only one that's confused?

MegaminoBoufuu: Probably…

**MegaminoBoufuu has been booted from** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

FukyuuTaiyoukai: See…I deferred…once

ShanTaijiya: And it felt good to do that myself. Thanks ever so much Kachuu.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You are welcome.

**HentaiHoushi laughs **

**DaiyoukainoSeken laughs. **

**SaikyouHanyou** **laughs**

**UtsuroZukkuHito laughs. **

**ShuhannoKyouto laughs. **

**KirabiyakanoKyouto laughs. **

DaiyoukainoSeken: Of course you are all entertained, but I…alas… can hear her screaming and cursing from my room. There goes the peace and quiet of the day.

ShanTaijiya: Sorry Kisho-san, but she had it coming.

DaiyoukainoSeken: Yes she did.

DaiyoukainoSeken: I didn't say I minded, Kei. Just that I'd have to listen to her rant and rave now.

**ShanTaijiya nods at DaiyoukainoSeken. **

SaikyouHanyou: Hey Kagome.

TenseiShikonMiko: Hello Masurao-san.

SaikyouHanyou: **WTH?** Why so formal?

TenseiShikonMiko: I don't really know you. You know about me, but I hardly know you.

**MegaminoBoufuu has entered** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

MegaminoBoufuu: Evil bitch.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: I think you know him far better than you know, Tensei

ShanTaijiya: Would you like to be booted for the entire day Haya?

**MegaminoBoufuu narrows her eyes at ShanTaijiya.**

MegaminoBoufuu: I don't have to take this…I'll come back when you all appreciate me.

TenseiShikonMiko: Huh? What do you mean Kachuu-sama?

RippanoKitsune: Don't hold your breath on that one Haya.

HentaiHoushi: Never mind the question for now Kagome. At any rate…Takai has told us that you will be attending our school in a couple of days.

MegaminoBoufuu: All of you suck…except you Kachuu-sama.

**MegaminoBoufuu gives RippanoKitsune the finger.**

**MegaminoBoufuu has left Sengoku Jidai- Youkai to ningen. **

TenseiShikonMiko: Oh yes…do you go to Kaibyaku High as well?

RippanoKitsune: Peace at last – the wicked wind…

HentaiHoushi: Most of us do, and Tashio University is only a couple of blocks away, so you'll probably see some of the older crowd around.

**RippanoKitsune looks at FukyuuTaiyoukai.**

RippanoKitsune: …witch is gone.

TenseiShikonMiko: Then I look forward to meeting you all.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Smart move Hiroshi.

HentaiHoushi: Not as much as I'm looking forward to meeting you.

**TenseiShikonMiko narrows her eyes at HentaiHoushi. **

TenseiShikonMiko: I just bet you are…however…I'm letting you know right now if I catch you attempting to do what you did online last time…

RippanoKitsune: I'd thought you'd appreciate it Kachuu-sama.

HentaiHoushi: Fair warning, fair warning…no need to bring it up…

RippanoKitsune: You wish you'd get away with this, Shukke…but today is **NOT **your day…Kei…go check your email…I just sent you something you **NEED** to see.

**ShanTaijiya narrows her eyes at HentaiHoushi. **

ShanTaijiya: I'll be right back.

RippanoKitsune: Hahahaha…your perverted tail's gonna get it now…Kei's gonna hurt you SO bad.

HentaiHoushi: What did you send her?

RippanoKitsune: Not only did I print out what you did last time to Yei & Kagome, but I also copied it and pasted it into an email to send to your beloved girlfriend...who is checking said email right about now.

SaikyouHanyou: You're in for it now you lecherous monk.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Seems as if your time upon this earth is at an end Houshi…

TenseiShikonMiko: Finally…I can't wait for you to get yours.

HentaiHoushi: I can't believe your all picking on me…was what I did really so bad?

TenseiShikonMiko: YES!!!  
ShanTaijiya: Shukke…

HentaiHoushi: Uh

HentaiHoushi: Yes, my beloved.

ShanTaijiya: You have a 90 second head start.

HentaiHoushi: Uh…I don't understand love…

ShanTaijiya: you have 90 seconds to get off-line, log off your computer, and run and hide, because when I find you, I'm going to beat you until you're near death.

HentaiHoushi: Now Kei…

UtsuroZukkuHito: If only I was nearby to watch this…usually they're in the same lab as me…but today I would be at home. Damn!

ShanTaijiya: 90

HentaiHoushi: Kei…come on…talk to me…

ShanTaijiya: 89

SaikyouHanyou: Run fool…cause she's gonna kill you.

ShanTaijiya: 88

HentaiHoushi: Kei…

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You should run Houshi, your wasting your valuable time.

ShanTaijiya: 87

ShuhannoKyouto: Better run monk.

ShanTaijiya: 86

RippanoKitsune: You better run and hide Shukke…she's gonna so kill you. And lucky for me, you're both probably going to run right past me on your way out of the lab. I'll get part of the visual.

ShanTaijiya: 85

HentaiHoushi: Alright Kei…if this is the way it must be today.

ShanTaijiya: 84

FukyuuTaiyoukai: I only think it's a shame I won't be there when she catches you monk.

ShanTaijiya: 83

HentaiHoushi: Poor Kachuu-sama.

HentaiHoushi: Bye all.

ShanTaijiya: 82

HentaiHoushi: I love you Kei!

**HentaiHoushi has left Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

DaiyoukainoSeken: Now go easy on him Kai…I'm not sure what he did…but I'm pretty sure it can't be all that bad.

KirabiyakanoKyouto: And that was my entertainment for the day…bye folks.

**KirabiyakanoKyouto laughs. **

**KirabiyakanoKyouto waves goodbye to all **

**KirabiyakanoKyouto has left Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

RippanoKitsune: Hah…little do you know Kisho-san.

RippanoKitsune: Check your email Kisho-san; I just forwarded the incident to you.

DaiyoukainoSeken: BRB

UtsuroZukkuHito: I'm betting she pulverizes him.

ShuhannoKyouto: No betting allowed…we're pretty sure that's what is gonna happen. Hopefully she won't kill him.

SaikyouHanyou: You say that like you care.

ShuhannoKyouto: Don't be an ass Masu-kun…

ShuhannoKyouto: If she kills him she'll have to go to jail.

DaiyoukainoSeken: OMFG!!! She's gonna kill him. Hiroshi, did you send this to Kei?

ShuhannoKyouto: What will happen to our site then?

RippanoKitsune: Yep.

DaiyoukainoSeken: He's a dead man.

RippanoKitsune: Oh yeah.

**ShuhannoKyouto has been booted from** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

**FukyuuTaiyoukai smirks **

**DaiyoukainoSeken laughs. **

**SaikyouHanyou** **laughs**

**UtsuroZukkuHito laughs. **

**TenseiShikonMiko laughs. **

**RippanoKitsune laughs. **

UtsuroZukkuHito: Did you have to boot him out Kachuu-sama?

DaiyoukainoSeken: I was at least expecting a blow to the head first or something…sigh.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: I only wish I had moved fast enough.

TenseiShikonMiko: I don't think that was Kachuu-sama.  
FukyuuTaiyoukai: However, It wasn't I

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Thank you for that my little Tensei…

TenseiShikonMiko: You're welcome Kachuu-sama.  
RippanoKitsune: It's what he deserved Tomo-kun.

ShanTaijiya: It was me…

SaikyouHanyou: Yeah…besides if I had access…I'd boot him out all the time. The guy bugs me.

RippanoKitsune: Everyone bugs you.

SaikyouHanyou: You more than most.

**RippanoKitsune sticks out his tongue at SaikyouHanyou. **

SaikyouHanyou: Better put that tongue back in your head before I pull it out.

RippanoKitsune: You and what army.

SaikyouHanyou: When I get my hands on you…

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You'll do nothing…quiet hanyou.

SaikyouHanyou: Keh…whatever.

ShanTaijiya: And that pervert's time is up…I'll see you guys later.

TenseiShikonMiko: Bye Kei

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Sayonara Kei.

DaiyoukainoSeken: Bye Kei.

RippanoKitsune: Bye Kei.

**ShanTaijiya has left** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen **

SaikyouHanyou: She is so going to rip him a new one. Pity I won't get to see it…why can't I be in the lab instead of at home.

**ShuhannoKyouto has entered** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

ShuhannoKyouto: That was so not fair. I didn't say anything wrong? Did I?

UtsuroZukkuHito: You annoyed Kei.

DaiyoukainoSeken: You pissed of an already pissed off onna. You're lucky she didn't try to beat you to see the white meat pour out of your head.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: In the event Kei is jailed for beating our pathetic monk to death, you will bail her out Kin…and I will keep booting you from the site until you do.

ShuhannoKyouto: Very funny Kachuu-san.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: It barely amused me.

RippanoKitsune: Hey…um…Kagome?

TenseiShikonMiko: Yes Hiroshi-kun?

RippanoKitsune: Hmm…How are you today?

TenseiShikonMiko: I'm good…and you?

RippanoKitsune: I'm doing good…so you'll be going to Kaibyaku High in a few days, right?

TenseiShikonMiko: Yep…you?

RippanoKitsune: Yeah…it'll be my first year…do you promise to treat a poor young handsome freshman like me nice?

**TenseiShikonMiko smiles at RippanoKitsune**

TenseiShikonMiko: Of course.

**RippanoKitsune smiles at TenseiShikonMiko**

SaikyouHanyou: Aghh…Enough with the mushy crap already.

RippanoKitsune: You're just jealous she's not paying you the attention you want.  
SaikyouHanyou: Bite me you little jerk.

SaikyouHanyou: If I was close enough to you I'd pound you in the head.

RippanoKitsune: Damn dog.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Hiroshi…what have I told you about cursing.

RippanoKitsune: But he…

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Do not worry about him…he will get his just rewards soon.

RippanoKitsune: You promise?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Have I ever broken my promise Kitsune?

TenseiShikonMiko: Kitsune?

RippanoKitsune: Uh…yeah Kagome…kitsune…hehe…as in my screen name – RippanoKitsune – Handsome Fox.

TenseiShikonMiko: Oh…I…sorry…you just reminded me of someone, that's all.

Kagome thought of the young kitsune she had known in the Sengoku era, and wondered how her Shippo had done without her. She still missed her little Kit so…it was like leaving a son behind.

TenseiShikonMiko: Hey Hiroshi

RippanoKitsune: Hmm?

TenseiShikonMiko: Would you like it if I brought you some Pocky?

**RippanoKitsune grins at TenseiShikonMiko and then lifts his head and looks away.**

RippanoKitsune: What…do you think I'm a child?

TenseiShikonMiko: So does that mean you don't want it?

RippanoKitsune: Of course I do…just letting you know I'm not a child.

TenseiShikonMiko: I understand…just…let me okay….I told you…you remind me of someone.

RippanoKitsune: Sure Kagome.

RippanoKitsune: Can I get more than one?

**RippanoKitsune gives TenseiShikonMiko puppy eyes. **

**TenseiShikonMiko laughs.**

TenseiShikonMiko: I thought you weren't a child.

RippanoKitsune: I'm not…doesn't mean I don't love Pocky. That stuffs so good. I've been waiting almost forever to get another one.

TenseiShikonMiko: Alright, alright…I'll bring you more than one.

**RippanoKitsune does a happy dance. **

**TenseiShikonMiko laughs.**

SaikyouHanyou: Keh. Quit bouncing around like an idiot.

**RippanoKitsune sticks out his tongue at SaikyouHanyou. **

RippanoKitsune: Jealous fool.

SaikyouHanyou: What did you say?

RippanoKitsune: Nothing.

SaikyouHanyou: You did too.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You're both walking a thin line.

**RippanoKitsune sighs. **

TenseiShikonMiko: Hiroshi-kun?

RippanoKitsune: Yes Kagome-oneesan?

TenseiShikonMiko: Oneesan, huh? Guess that will work….but…

**RippanoKitsune smiles at TenseiShikonMiko. **

SaikyouHanyou: Better than Okaasan.

**TenseiShikonMiko smiles back at RippanoKitsune. **

RippanoKitsune: Yes Kagome?

ShuhannoKyouto: Or Obasan…

TenseiShikonMiko: I'm ignoring both of you.

TenseiShikonMiko: Yes Hiroshi?

RippanoKitsune: You were going to ask me something?

TenseiShikonMiko: Oh right. Two things…

TenseiShikonMiko: One – why would Masu-kun be jealous?

TenseiShikonMiko: Two – what flavor of Pocky shall I bring for you?

RippanoKitsune: Oh…Pocky-wise – that's easy – I like almost all of them. However I love Strawberry, Chocolate, Coconut, and Green Tea the best so far.

RippanoKitsune: And Masu would be jealous because the two timing jerk could never choose between…

**RippanoKitsune has been booted from** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

TenseiShikonMiko: Kachuu-sama!!  
FukyuuTaiyoukai: Yes Tensei Miko?

ShuhannoKyouto: I'm gonna head out folks…have a lovely rest of your day.

TenseiShikonMiko: Bye Kin-san.  
SaikyouHanyou: Bye Kin

DaiyoukainoSeken: Bye cuz…come visit soon so I can whip you on my new game…

ShuhannoKyouto: You wish Kisho…bye all.

**ShuhannoKyouto has left** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

TenseiShikonMiko: Why did you do that to Hiroshi, Kachuu-sama?  
FukyuuTaiyoukai: The kitsune has to learn when to keep his mouth shut and when not too.

TenseiShikonMiko: Okay I'm confused.  
FukyuuTaiyoukai: Don't worry about it little Tensei miko…all is well.

**RippanoKitsune has entered** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

RippanoKitsune: Dang it Kachuu-sama…what was that for?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Look back.

RippanoKitsune: Fine. BRB

TenseiShikonMiko: Some of you are acting really strange today…is something in the water?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: No…let's just say there is an awakening occurring. It's almost like some of us have waited centuries for something to happen…and now that it's beginning…a few of us are a little…excited.

RippanoKitsune: Alright…I get it…Gomen nasai Kachuu-sama.

TenseiShikonMiko: But you're not excited?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Oh but I am…it's like getting a second chance on something you thought you missed out on for good. All I had to do was be patient.

TenseiShikonMiko: One of these days I hope to understand you.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: A futile effort for a ningen, but still…you maybe able to cope more than others.

**FukyuuTaiyoukai nods at RippanoKitsune. **

**TenseiShikonMiko laughs. **

TenseiShikonMiko: Alright…point taken.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Glad you understand.

TenseiShikonMiko: With everything I'm learning you would think I'd get a prize.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You will get your prize…as I will mine.

TenseiShikonMiko: I don't understand…explain.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: No explanation is needed…you will see for yourself soon enough.

TenseiShikonMiko: Okay.

Stretching in her seat, Kagome realized she had been online now for hours and soon her mother would be calling her to help with dinner.

TenseiShikonMiko: I think I'm going to head out as well…

RippanoKitsune: Already?

SaikyouHanyou: Why so soon Kagome? You have something better you have to do then hang with us?

TenseiShikonMiko: Don't be ridiculous…In…Masu-kun. I promised to help my mother with dinner. Besides I've been here for hours.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You can cook huh? A good attribute to have…

TenseiShikonMiko: Kachuu that's sexist. Besides…I thought I was a pitiful ningen from the way you talk…does any great demon like yourself eat human food?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: I've developed a taste for it.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: And YOU may cook me some…I will tell you if you cook well or not.

**TenseiShikonMiko snorts. **

TenseiShikonMiko: Whatever Kachuu-sama.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: It's an honor…I don't allow just anyone to feed me…I have to feed most food to my retainer first.

TenseiShikonMiko: Why?

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Because if he drops dead after eating it then I know it was poisoned.

TenseiShikonMiko: That's cruel Kachuu…I bet you kick him and throw things at him.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: You've been watching me, have you? I'm pleased.

**RippanoKitsune laughs. **

**SaikyouHanyou laughs **

**UtsuroZukkuHito laughs.**

**TenseiShikonMiko groans **

TenseiShikonMiko: You are all strange…and it's time for me to go now.

TenseiShikonMiko: Bye all…

RippanoKitsune: Bye Kagome.

SaikyouHanyou: See ya. And you better not take forever to get to school on Monday.

TenseiShikonMiko: I won't, I won't…jeez.

'Anyone would think we were the best of friends the way he talks to me.'

FukyuuTaiyoukai: Goodbye for now Tensei Miko…

TenseiShikonMiko: You seem to have a hard time saying my name…it's not hard.

FukyuuTaiyoukai: I'll save calling you by your name until we meet.

TenseiShikonMiko: Okay…

TenseiShikonMiko: Really going now.

TenseiShikonMiko: Bye.

Kagome printed out her log and then left the chat room.

**TenseiShikonMiko has left** **Sengoku Jidai: Youkai to Ningen**

Once signing off, Kagome signed all the way off the internet…stretching once again.

She laughed to herself as she remembered the rest of their conversations...

Looking over at her homework – she decided she better finish it up the last bit before going downstairs.

Later, once finished her remaining break homework, Kagome looked over her list once more, making her additions along the way:

Name; Screen name; Onna/Otoko; Age; Acts like

**Myself; TenseiShikonMiko; Onna; 17; me of course **

Name: Kei, screen name: ShanTaijiya, Sex: Onna, Age:? Acts like: Sango

Name: Shukke, screen name: HentaiHoushi, Sex: Otoko, Age:? Acts like: Miroku

Name: Ouji, screen name: KimiOokami, Sex: Otoko, Age: **19**, Acts like?

Name: Masurao, screen name: SaikyouHanyou, Sex: Otoko, Age:?, Acts like?

Name: Akarui, screen name: MikoTama, Sex: Onna, Age:? Acts like?

Name: Raidon, screen name: KaminoDenkou, Sex: Otoko, Age: 18, Acts like:?

Name: **Haya**, screen name: MegaminoBoufuu, Sex: Onna, Age: 18, Acts like?

Name: Kachuu, screen name: FukyuuTaiyoukai, Sex: Otoko, Age: **19**, Acts like?

Name: Otome, screen name: JoshuMiko, Sex: Onna, Age?, Acts like?

Name: Odayaka, screen name: YakuzaiHito, Sex: Otoko, Age?, Acts like?

Name: Takai, screen name: Urufubouyaichi, Sex: Otoko, Age: 17, Acts like?

Name: Jiro, screen name: Urufubouyani, Sex: Otoko, Age: 16, Acts like?

Name: Kin, screen name: ShuhannoKyouto, Sex: Otoko, Age: **19** Acts like ?

Name: Yei, screen name: HimeOokami, Sex: Onna, Age?, Acts like ?

Name: Tomo, screen name: UtsuroZukkuHito, Sex: Otoko, Age: **19**, Acts like ?

Name: Zinan, screen name: KiminoDenkou, Sex: Otoko, Age?, Acts like ?

Name: Hiroshi, screen name: RippanoKitsune, Sex: Otoko, Age?, Acts like ?

Name: **Kisho, **screen name**: DaiyoukainoSeken, **Sex:** Otoko, **Age:** 19, **Acts like

Kagome looked over her list again…scribbling down a new list, for she was thinking that if she goes by the possible screen name meanings of the people on the chat site, based on Hiroshi's explanation of his own, you get:

Name: Kei, screen name: ShanTaijiya, screen name meanings: Beautiful Demon Exterminator

Name: Shukke, screen name: HentaiHoushi, screen name meanings: Perverted Monk

Name: Ouji, screen name: KimiOokami, screen name meanings: Wolf Prince

Name: Masurao, screen name: SaikyouHanyou, screen name meanings: Strongest Half Demon

Name: Akarui, screen name: MikoTama, screen name meanings: Priestess – hmm…Shikon no Tama?

Name: Raidon, screen name: KaminoDenkou, screen name meanings: God of Lightening

Name: Haya, screen name: MegaminoBoufuu, screen name meanings: Queen of Windstorm

Name: Kachuu, screen name: FukyuuTaiyoukai, screen name meanings: Immortal Great Demon (?)

Name: Otome, screen name: JoshuMiko, screen name meanings: Assistant Priestess

Name: Odayaka, screen name: YakuzaiHito, screen name meanings: Medicine Man

Name: Takai, screen name: Urufubouyaichi, screen name meanings: 1st Wolf Boy

Name: Jiro, screen name: Urufubouyani, screen name meanings: 2nd Wolf Boy

Name: Kin, screen name: ShuhannoKyouto, screen name meanings: Rebel Leader

Name: Yei, screen name: HimeOokami, screen name meanings: Wolf Princess

Name: Tomo, screen name: UtsuroZukkuHito, screen name meanings: Blank Canvas Man

Name: Zinan, screen name: KiminoDenkou, screen name meanings: Prince of Lightening

Name: Hiroshi, screen name: RippanoKitsune, screen name meanings: Handsome Fox

Name: Kisho, screen name: DaiyoukainoSeken, screen name meanings: Great Demon of the World

'Odd names', she thought…'heck…if she looked at this right…

Kei – could be a reincarnated Sango

Shukke – definitely a reincarnated Miroku

Ouji - Wolf Prince – The only wolf prince I new was Koga…and if so, that means Takai & Jiro could be Ginta & Hakkaku? Or am I just seeing demons and old friends because I so want to. Anything is possible…and boy haven't I learned that one.

Masurao – I'll come back to him.

Akarui – I don't know…what my gut tells me can't be right…but she could be a reincarnation…which is kinda weird and freaky…because if she is who I think she could be, I'm a reincarnation of her. Maybe…something changed…and…argh…I don't know.

Raidon - God of Lightening – don't know

Haya - Queen of Windstorm – hmmm…My mind goes automatically to Kagura…but she's dead. She was dead before I left Sengoku for the last time. Maybe she's a reincarnation. That would explain a lot.

Kachuu - Immortal Demon – hmm…Kachuu-sama is Aniki to Masurao – let me get back to him as well.

Otome- Assistant Priestess – Well if Akarui is who I think could be…could that mean she's a reincarnation of Kaede…stuck once again as younger sister to … I can't even finish that thought without the major shudders….I think I'll just move along.

Odayaka – Medicine Man – not sure…

Kin – Rebel Leader – I have no idea.

Yei – well…if Wolf Prince **IS** Koga…then it's possible that this is Ayame…if she's still alive…or a reincarnation? I mean it has been 500 years.

Tomo- Blank Canvas man has me drawing a blank.

Zinan - Prince of Lightening- Younger brother of Raidon – but since I have no idea who Rai could be, knowing that he's his younger brother doesn't help me much.

Hiroshi – could possibly be either a reincarnated Shippo or Shippo in disguise.

Kisho - Great Demon of the World – I'm not sure…but even though he might be a nice guy…something about him gives me the creeps. Just thinking about him makes the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. And being an older brother to someone who could be Kagura's reincarnation…'

Kagome shuddered thinking about that.

Giving herself another mental shake, she looked back at two of the names.

'Masurao & Kachuu – They were definitely weird…but familiar weird.

She had a feeling that her first day at her new school was going to bring a very exciting adventure for her.

Masurao – Half-Demon – one of the few half demons that I knew – well, let's just say the most famous one – the one that held my heart for the longest and will always be my best friend was Inuyasha. Now is Masurao a reincarnation?'

Sitting with tears in her eyes she thought…

'Did Inuyasha pass on….Or is he...?

Oh my brain hurts from trying to figure this out…

Pity I can't just get online and say – Hey Masurao, I used to go through the well in my family shrine back to the Sengoku era and I met this half demon named Inuyasha with a full demon brother named Sesshomaru who was a major hottie but had a cold, ningen hating personality – you wouldn't be him, would you?

I'd be locked away.'

Kagome sighed.

Well she'd find out more in two days. He went to her school…most of them did. So she'd figure things out then.

"Kagome?"

"Yes mom?"

"Come help me with dinner."

"Okay."

And with that she headed downstairs to help her mother and then spend the rest of the night with them, talking, listening to Jii-chan's wild tales, hanging out and watching TV.

End Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. You're reviews made my first Kag/Sess fanfic attempt wonderful. Sorry for the confusion…however I was trying to make it like it was when I first logged onto a chat room – lots of people holding separate conversations or talking all at once and you may or may not know any of them. In other words – confusion was a major factor for me, so I had to pass it on for my character. Also – in my script, I had the color changes, but you can't display that here…sorry. :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well… and I hope that Kagome helped clear up your confusion a bit with her lists. Thanks for reading.

Spunkles


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings Part 1

Chapter 3: Meetings – Part 1

_Kagome was being carried on Inuyasha's back…she could feel the wind whip through her raven locks and was hoping that Shippo, who was currently nestled deep inside of her rucksack was comfortable and warm._

_"Is that jewel shard nearby?"_

_"Yes…it's just up ahead, Inuyasha" she told him, turning to make sure that Kirara, Sango, & Miroku) were keeping up._

_The were doing just fine and Miroku waved at her right before taking the same hand and lowering it towards Sango's butt._

_"If that hand gets an inch closer I'll tear it off Houshi," Sango warned him with a low growl._

_Kagome laughed._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered something about lecherous monks._

_As they approached the clearing, they saw a giant centipede demon, reminding Kagome of Mistress Centipede, who had brought her into feudal era the very first time._

_"Where's the jewel shard at Kagome?"_

_Scanning the creature quickly, she responded._

_"It's in the middle of its right side."_

_"Alright….go stand by Sango & Miroku and watch me take care of this puny demon…it can't stand up to my KAZE NO KIZU!!"_

_Pulling his heirloom sword (Tetsusaiga) from its resting place, Inuyasha directed a blast towards the giant, gross looking demon._

_The demon started crumbling apart, but when Kagome and Inuyasha stepped forward to retrieve the jewel fragments, a second centipede demon sprung up from its hiding place nearby and lunged for Kagome._

_"Kagome look out!"_

_"Kagome!!"_

Kagome awoke from her dream.

Rubbing her eyes and blinking slowly she was able to focus on the fact that she was comfortably lying in her own pink, covered bed. And was not about to be attacked by a second centipede demon.

She blew out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Now what was it that woke me?"

"Kagome?"

'Ah…mom. I thought that last voice sounded strange in the feudal era.'

"Yes mom?"

"Hurry up; you don't want to be late for your first day at your new school."

"I won't…I'm up now mom. Thanks."

She then leapt out of bed and ran to get herself ready.

Skidding downstairs sometime later, she planted herself at the table for breakfast.

"You made sharp work…I thought you were going to sleep the day away."

"Pity you're no longer able to transport through the well…I guess that means that Hojo-kun will not be bringing me any more presents, I mean bringing you 'get well' presents anymore."

"That's right Jii-chan. You'll just have to get your own medicine from now."

"If you really loved me girl, you'd take a couple of days off a week and I'd get my medicines again."

"You just want me to work at the Shrine, Jii-chan. If I did stay home, I would have to clean, cook for you, and probably sell Shrine charms and tokens."

"Is it so wrong to need and want help?"

Kagome, her mother, and Sota laughed.

"No Jii-chan…but I'm finally in anew school…wearing a new uniform, and with the well no longer working…I guess I can get back to a normal kind of life."

"Yeah…although…I sure miss Inuyasha onii-san…he was supposed to teach me how to do the 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer move"

"Sota…that only works if your Inuyasha and have claws. Come on…we need to get going."

"Alright…bye mom, bye Jii-chan."

"Bye Sota."

"Bye mom, bye Jii-chan."

"Bye Kagome."

Kagome & Sota hurried out of the house, grabbing their bento boxes from their mother, on the way.

They rushed down the Shrine steps, parting on their own ways, heading for their separate schools.

Approaching her new school, Kagome looked at her watch and sighed a sigh of relief to see that not only was she on time, but she was even a bit early.

If there hadn't been so many new students around, she'd have done a little dance. As it was, she started looking around. Approaching the building, she was interrupted by her friends,

"There you are Kagome?"

"Where have you been?"

"Did you just get here?"

"Have you seen Hojo yet?"

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi…Hi."

"So…have you seen Hojo yet?"

"I thought you guys had given up on that…"

"Well we had, but since you're no longer see that two-timing boyfriend of yours who you said was violent, but when we met him he seemed pretty decent."

"Right…I'm not. Still…I don't know if I look at Hojo exactly…"

"Hojo-kun… Ohayo."

Kagome looked up to see Hojo approaching them.

"Good morning girls."

"Good morning Higurashi-san."

"Ohayo Hojo-kun. How are you this morning?"

"I'm great…ready and willing to start fresh in a brand new school for a brand new school year."

Kagome almost yawned.

Hojo was great, but kinda…less exciting…especially after those years spent in Inuyasha's company.

"So do you think we'll all be in the same homeroom?"

Approaching a blackboard set up in front of the main hallway, after looking at it for their names, Hojo stated,

"Nope….Kagome & Eri are in the same homeroom, but it looks like you, Ayumi, Yuka, and I will all be in another homeroom."

"Aww," Ayumi, Eri, & Yuka groaned.

"That's the way these things happen," Kagome said, "maybe we'll see each other later in the day…from the note my mom received with my uniform, we'll get our schedule in our homeroom class.

Taking a step back, looking at the signs on top of the doorways to lead her to her homeroom class, Kagome bumped into someone standing a few feet behind her, dropping both the papers in her hand and the person's books.

Turning around she saw a girl about her age who bowed in front of her.

"Gomen nasai…"

"Iie…it was my fault."

She said, leaning down to help the onna pick up her books and her papers.

"Come on Kagome, we still have to find our classes."

"I'm coming Eri, hold on," she said as they picked up the last of their items.

Looking at the girl she was astonished to see she looked a lot like Sango.

The girl, however, was looking at her strangely as well.

"Is your name Kagome?" she asked quietly.

"Yes…I'm sorry, but do I know you? What's you name?"

"Kei," she said, a wide smile on her face.

"Kei…oh my gosh….I was pretty sure we'd meet cause everyone on the site said they pretty much went here. But I was pretty sure I had to go looking for people too."

"Nope…apparently we bump into each other all the time."

Kagome laughed and then turned to watch Eri, who was looking at them expectantly.

"Kei, this is my friend Eri. Eri, this is my new friend Kei, who I met online."

"Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Where's your homeroom?"

"1B"

"Great…that's mine too…and Shukke's. Come…I'll walk you there."

"Thanks…so Shukke's still alive?"  
"Yes."

"Did you catch him?"

"Of course…he ditched me pretty good, but I caught him a few hours later when he went home. I already had his bone heirloom waiting for him and knocked him out with it."

Kagome laughed.

"I would have paid to see that."

"That's what Kachuu-sama and Masu-kun said, who would have thought they would agree on anything."

Both of them looked at each other and laughed.

Looking at her new friend bit by bit, she realized that although Kei had the same bone structure and height as Sango had, she had a few differences so that Kagome could really tell this was a different person. For one…her eyes were a deep emerald green, instead of Chocolate brown of Sango's. And she seemed to have a happier demeanor to her. Kagome was glad… for Sango's later part of life had been way too tragic...especially for a young girl.

"Hey Kei, I forgot to ask…how old are you?"

"I'll be 18 next month."

"Really…then why are you in the same homeroom with us?"

"Did you get left back," Eri asked eyes wide?

Kei laughed.

"No, nothing like that…my younger brother Hissori got really sick a couple of years back and being my father is a single parent and couldn't leave his job to watch him, I volunteered. So I'm behind a year."

"Oh…"

"Shukke's 18 as well, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is..."

"So what's his story? Why would he be in our homeroom?"

"He and a couple of others are in a mentoring program given by the school…they really don't follow our classes, but they're in our classes for homeroom and maybe a few of the first and last classes. It's kind of a mentoring/Americanized school system technique they are trying out."

As they entered their classroom, Kagome could have sworn she had been transported back in time, if it hadn't been for the classroom, the teacher's desk, the red uniform she was wearing, and the clothes the two others she had just laid eyes on was wearing.

She wondered if a person's heart really stopped when they encountered a severe shock.

For standing in front of her, she could have sworn, were Miroku & Inuyasha.

Both boys, however, showed no recognition of her, although something unreadable flashed through the eyes of the Inuyasha-look- alike before shuttering and becoming only curious once again.

Kei lead them over to them saying,

"Kagome, this is Shukke and Masurao."

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Kagome bowed to both.

"Ahhh Kagome-san…there's no need for you to stand on ceremony. Come and give us a hug," Shukke said, holding out his arms and stepping forward in an attempt to wrap her in his arms and maybe get a quick feel up.

Only to be roughly pushed back into his chair by Masurao, who stood over him, glaring down at him, almost growling at his friend.

"Down you damn lecherous monk. Pity you didn't bring that bone in to school Kei…we could all take turns beating him with it. It might be his only way to learn."

"I can't bring it here…besides. I only seem to be strong enough to lift it when I'm extremely pissed off…I'm only mildly annoyed now."

"Keh…whatever. Step out of line again monk…and I'll brain you good and hard."

"Masu-kun…why so violent today?"

"He's always like that Shukke."

"I am not."

"Okay…you're not…"

"See."

"…as violent as you are today. What's bugging you Masu?"

Masurao gave an almost unnoticeable glance Kagome's way before shaking his head and saying,

"Nothing… Just leave it alone. I'm good."

Kei gave him a glance.

"Alright"

Shukke, however, had noticed Masu's small glance Kagome's way and chuckled.

"What?" Masu said, glaring at him.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, his lavender eyes giving Masu a knowing glance.

Masu snarled and stalked to the front of the room.

As he left, Kagome asked them,

"What's wrong with Masu?"

"Who knows?"  
"I think he wants a hug too and doesn't know how to ask, which reminds me…"

As Shukke made a move to wrap his arms around Kagome, he was pushed back by both Kei & Masu, who had reappeared at their sides almost with inhuman speed.

"Shukke," Kei warned him dangerously.

"Damn lecher," Masu growled.

Kagome looked at Masu again…

'Did he just growl? What the hell is going on? He looks so much like Inuyasha, but if he is, why doesn't he recognize me…I know it's been 500 years, but I look the same, don't I? And what about him? If he's not Inuyasha…then he's not a half…oooh…'

Catching onto another thought, Kagome looked at the top of Masurao's head, looking for Inuyasha's kawaii half-demon ears.

But there were none there.

Or were there?

As she looked, she swore just for a second she saw them, but the next second they were gone. Either she was imagining things or it was a trick of the light? If only she could tell for sure.

Just as she was about to get a closer inspection, a look out came into class and said,

"Sensei is coming!"

So everyone ran to a desk and sat down.

As the teacher entered, they all rose and greeted him and then sat down when he commanded.

"Hello, I'm Professor Nobushi. For some of you, this will be the only time you see me and for others, I will be your homeroom teacher every day. Today is mainly for helping those students new to our school. When I call your name, please come to the front and receive your classroom assignments and list of courses that you will be engaged in this year."

Professor Nobushi called students up to his desk one by one, Masurao & Shukke standing next to him helping him with the papers and answering any questions some students may have, until every student had a schedule.

Kagome, looking over her schedule realized she would not be moving to another class.

Eri looked at her schedule and saw that she was going to be a few doors down.

When homeroom ended, the teacher stood up and they stood up and bowed to him and he left, Masurao & Shukke trailing after him.

The students who had to go to their new rooms stood up and they all began either leaving or talking to those who were staying in the classroom.

Eri waved goodbye and told Kagome she's see her after class and headed down to her classroom.

Kagome looked at Kei and grinned.

"You're staying here too?"  
"Yep."  
"Great…"

"I know…until our teacher shows up, we can catch up."

"Uh huh."

They stared at each other for a while and then Kagome grinned at her saying,

"And now that we have the time…I don't know what to say."  
"Me either."

They looked at each other and giggled.

"So most of the others online…do they all go to Toshio University?"  
"A good deal of them. Shukke is in some special program just as Masu-kun is…they mostly do some mentoring and other things."

"Aren't you worried about Shu-kun's wandering hands?"

"Not so much…Masu-kun will take care of him while I'm not around. They have the same schedule…so I don't have to worry about them. Besides…if Masu gives me a bad report…I can brain him after school during one of our clubs."

"What about Akarui?"

"She doesn't go to this school; she has another school she goes to, a private school, I don't know if you've heard of it before or not…it's called Saint Yukiyama for Girls. She and her sister Otome go there, but they usually meet us after our clubs and we hang out for a while before heading home... usually in the WacDonald's nearby where we all sit and eat and hang out and do our homework. That way by the time we get home, we can really relax."

Kagome nodded understanding.

"Odayaka goes to our school though."

"Who?"  
"Otome's boyfriend. Looking at him, you wouldn't think he was in a grade under us, because he's so tall, but he's the sweetest boy I know. You'll see what I mean…we'll probably bump into him after school."

"Oh…where can I find Hiroshi?"  
"Ahhh yes…the Pocky lover."

Kagome laughed.

"That's him…I have it and I promised, but I don't know what he looks like or where he could possibly be."

"We'll find him…don't worry. Or he'll find us. Masu knows him well, he said they grew up together, so I'm sure if Masu knows what you look like Hiroshi will find us before we get a chance to track him down."

"What about Takai & Jiro?"  
"Well I don't know where Takai is, where all in the same grade level, but there are at least six classes of us, probably more since there are two schools here now."

"It's gonna be like hunting a needle in a haystack."

"Well…after today, if we get to school earlier, we can do a sweep of the rooms where the juniors and even the sophomores are located. Oh…I just thought of something…Mai should know where Hiroshi is."  
"Who's Mai?"

"My cousin…she's the same age as Hiroshi and even though she's very shy and quiet they are the best of friends. Besides…they're probably in the same class."

"Oh…Hey…Raidon should be around right?"  
"Yeah…and Zinan…Haya too, but I'm not sure your itching to find her…Haya can be…hmmm…what's the word?"  
"Mean"  
"Yeah"  
"Exhausting"  
"True"  
"Rude"  
"Bitchy"  
"Oh most definitely"

They looked at each other and laughed again.

"Don't worry, I've put up with someone just like Haya before…if I could handle her, Haya should be a piece of cake."

"More power to you…I only deal with Haya when I have to …and I try to limit my experience. She's not as tough as she likes to pretend she is and I've seen the softer side of her, which is why I deal with her at all, however…her attitude sometimes makes you want to grab something hard and bang it against her head repeatedly."

"I think you have some unresolved issues Kei."

"Ya think?"

They laughed again and then settled in to doing some actual school work as their first teacher of the day entered the classroom.

During their lunch break, Kei & Kagome traveled down the hallways to find their friends.

Shukke, who had been waiting for the opportunity and was able to squeeze past Kei & Masu, who had erroneously taken their attention off the perverted boy for a second, and had managed to get in a good hug, rub of the cheek and a spot on stroke of Kagome's butt before being caught and beat upon by Kagome, Masu, & Kei.

Coming upon the scene of Shukke laying on the hallway floor, rubbing his cheek and his side where Masu and planted a good swift kick, Raidon, who was cruising the hallway, and saw Masu, Kei, and some raven haired onna walking away.

"I can only imagine what happened to you," he said, helping the lecherous boy up into a sitting position close to the wall so he could lean back

"Well…"  
"You did it again, didn't you? This time to the cute onna with Masu & Kei, right?"  
"…"

"You're silence speaks for itself. You're pathetic, ya know? And what would possibly make you try it with both Masu-kun and your girlfriend standing not more than a few feet away?"

"They blocked my earlier attempts…it was go for it now and face the consequences or not get a good one in today."

When Raidon quit laughing, he asked,

"And was it worth it?"

The look of ecstasy on his face answered Raidon before Shukke's very satisfied sounding,

"Totally."

"What are we going to do with you?"  
"I don't know…but please…never stop me from doing that…I'd rather die first."  
"I think it's going to be your demise one day…either Kei is going to do you in…or someone else…and my money's on Masu or even Kachuu-sama."

"But Kagome-san is so nice and soft and…"

"Kagome…that onna is Kagome? Really…great…later then…I'm gonna go introduce myself."

"Ja matane"

"See you later too."

Raidon bounded back to his feet, leaving Shukke, who now had the strength to pull himself farther up onto his knees, underneath a window, striding towards the group.

Reaching Kei first he said,

"Kei, how lovely to see you."  
"Raidon, hi…"

"Raidon"

Kagome turned and swore she was looking at the older of the Thunder Brothers, Hiten.

'If Inuyasha hadn't killed them so long ago, I'd be very worried' she thought before turning to really look at Raidon.

'Same long dark hair, same size, same stance, although different in both attitude and eyes…Hinten's were crimson, while Raidon has deep brown eyes, like mine.'

"Masu"

"Hi…I'm Kagome."

"So I heard….you are much lovelier than I thought you'd be."

Kagome blushed.

"Oh go on with you."

Raidon laughed.

"Have you met the demon woman yet?"

"Demon woman?"  
"He means Haya…and no we haven't. We wanted her first day to be pleasurable…unfortunately you came along," Masu muttered loudly.

"Be nice Masu-kun." Kagome told him before turning to Raidon.

"I'm glad you came along Raidon, I was wondering who I was going to meet today."

"I saw Hiroshi earlier and he was doing some weird sort of happy dance. He's determined to find you today to get his Pocky. You did bring it right?"  
"Yeah…I did."

"Good, cause the only thing worse than a sugared up Hiroshi is a Hiroshi that was promised sugar and didn't get any."

They all laughed and looking at his watch, Raidon told them,

"I have to get back up to my class and finish my lunch before the bell rings. It's Room 3A if you want to come up and see me tomorrow Kagome."  
"Alright, see you later."

"Bye."

"Go away already."

"Masu-kun…so many things to say, but I'd rather hit you with something."  
"Yeah right, like you could take me."

Raidon merely rolled his eyes, waved at them and bolted off.

"Must you fight with everyone, Masu?"  
"I don't fight with every one."

"Whatever."

"Come on Kagome, I'll show you where some other things are…Masu, go make sure Shukke is not still laying on the floor, please."

"You ought to just leave the pervert there, he'd make a much better rug than boyfriend," Masu muttered as he left to do as she had requested while Kei & Kagome was given a small tour of their school.

Kei ended their tour with the girl's bathroom, much to the relief of Kagome.

"Can you make it back to class on your own? I have to talk to Sensei for a few minutes."

"Oh yeah, I'm good. I'll see you in class soon."

"Alright"

Coming out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Kagome realized that this school was a good deal larger than her school had been, no wonder they had enough room to accommodate our school. Even the size of the bathroom alone was humongous.

Heading toward her class, she was surprised as an arm grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into a dark classroom, shutting the door behind them and locking it.

"What the…Masu? What's going on?" She asked as the dark figure stepped into a patch of light from the window.

"Kagome...is it really you?"  
"Masu…"

"Stop calling me that…you can't have forgotten me, can you? For me it's been over 500 years, but for you…it's only been a few weeks."

"In…Inu…Inuyasha?"

A rush of sound escaped her as Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug and held her close.

"I missed you," he muttered into her hair.

Kagome had unshed tears in her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back.

Seconds later, she pulled back and stated,

"Hold up…if you're Inuyasha…why did you wait until just now to say something to me? You could have said something online…or when I walked into the classroom…or…"

"I didn't say anything because I'm supposed to be in disguise. Jeez Kagome…most of these people have no idea that demons still exist…or that they even ever existed in anything other than myths and legends of the past.

Besides…you just started this school…and I'm a senior here. Some of these students know Masurao Tashio. They know my looks. They know my classes. They know my friends. They know that I've been here a couple of years. They know of my girlfriend, Akarui who goes to a private school. They've seen her with me at the park, at WacDonalds, at the movies, and around.

And they know that you aren't her.

So I had to pretend that I didn't really know you.

That we've just met.

That you aren't one of my dearest, truest friends…

That you aren't special to me…

You know, I never paid attention to the dates before when you used to come through the well or when I came through to get you. All I knew was 500 years. I wasn't sure if it was exactly 500 years, or plus or minus some years. And because of what I am…I couldn't stay in the area all the time. People notice things. I've had to change my persona at least 20 times so far…just so people don't get suspicious.

But when I saw you again…I had to hold you… to make sure that you were real and that we were together again.

That's why I had to pull you into this room."

Kagome said nothing.

She just stepped forward once again and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"I missed you too," she said softly. She spoke so softly that if it hadn't been for his extremely good hearing, he wouldn't have heard her words at all.

"Wha mfmpf to r ors?

"Huh?"

"What happened to your ears?"  
"There still there."

Kagome stepped back & reached a hand up looking for the fuzzy appendages that she wasn't sure if she saw or not.

However, they were there.

When she reached up to where she remembered they were and concentrated and was able to see them once again. She gently tugged both the soft velvety ears twice and they twitched in response.

"You ARE Inuyasha."

"I told you I was."

Kagome wrinkled her nose at him.

Inuyasha smiled down at her in response.

"How did you get them to not show?"

"Magic."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"No seriously. I have connections now…and we know someone who can put up a glamour spell so that they don't show. All the demons use these individuals…otherwise we'd have humans running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

Kagome laughed, nodding her head in understanding.

"I have so many questions…and so many things to say…and I don't think I ever want to let go of hugging you."

Inuyasha laughed.

"I feel the same, but I don't think that will go well."

"So are there others?"

"Oh yeah…most demons are still in disguise, but there's a whole demon society that exists."

"Hmm…"

"Hiroshi, for example, is Shippo. He's grown a bit…but I thought I'd tell you before you fell over when you saw him. Although I believe he's much too big to jump on your shoulder now."

"Shippo…"

"Yeah...when you faded from sight…he took it pretty hard. Most of us did, but we understood, he was still too little to understand fully though…although he knows now."

"It's not like I chose it…I just chose to banish Naraku and bar any possible way for his evil essence to return."

"And you did. But we were still hoping that you would be able to travel back and forth."

"So was I."

Both were lost in their thoughts before Kagome asked.

"Is it just me, or do you think that Raidon looks a lot like Hiten?"  
"Oh yeah…why do you think I insult him so much?"

Kagome ignored the fact that she could have told him that he insults everybody.

"Is he a reincarnation?"  
"Probably… he hasn't mentioned having any memories…but it's still possible. The fact that he and his younger brother, who looks a lot like a human Manten by the way, call each other the Lightening brothers is an indication that something of it remains a bit…even if the personality is different a bit."

Kagome nodded and then thought about something.

"Hold up…you call Kachuu-sama Aniki, right?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly...he just knew this thought was coming.

"Does that mean he's Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha nodded again.

"Oh my..."  
"Exactly"

Kagome couldn't quite understand the thump her heart gave at the thought that Sesshomaru was nearby. So she ignored it.

"You seem like you are both getting along better."

"Keh."

Kagome smiled…same old Inuyasha.

"You have to come visit the shrine…mom, Sota, and I think even Jii-chan misses you."

"I'll do that soon."

The warning bell rang, telling them they had to go back to their classrooms.

Inuyasha hugged her tight once more before saying,

"I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Both then left the classroom on the way to their classes.

At the end of the day, Kei, Shukke, Raidon, and Masurao met up.

Kagome gave Masurao a quick glance, but didn't do anything to break his cover.

'This is going to be hard…I can't argue with him, hmm…and he better not piss me off…cause if he does, he's gonna get sat.'

Giggling at the thought of Masurao doing a face plant, Kagome didn't notice that the others were staring at her.

When she did realize it,

"What?"  
"What's so damn funny?"  
"Oh…nothing."

"Keh…then what are you laughing for?"  
"Something struck me as funny?"  
"Share with us, we might find it hilarious as well…"

"Hmm…I was just thinking of this…friend I once had who always had a tendency to fall flat on his face…usually after another friend of ours had said a particular word."

Masurao/Inuyasha began to look a bit nervous.

"Really?"

"Did the word startle him or something?"

"No…not really. It really had nothing to do what was going on…it was just a phrase that she said all the time and it seemed like he was made to subjugate every time she said it."  
"What was the word?"  
"We have better things to do than bother with that…come on…I saw Hiroshi earlier and he told me to bring you to him after school…before his Kendo class…so come on." Masurao/Inuyasha said, pulling them along, hurrying them so she didn't have a chance to answer Raidon's request.

Kagome giggled.

'Inuyasha thinks I'm gonna sit him…that means he's still wearing the necklace…oh happy day.'

She gave him a laughing look, but said nothing else.

She heard him mutter, "Wench" under his breath…but didn't do anything.

'Not right now', she told herself, 'make him think he's safe…and then sit him like there's no tomorrow.'

Kagome nodded as she made up her mind and they found themselves on the left wing of the school campus.

There, standing before her, looking very handsome was a grown up version of Shippo, minus the fluffy tail.

Kagome's mouth opened and then shut quickly although her eyes were still wide.

'Inuyasha said he'd grown up some, but oh my goodness. My baby boy is all grown up now.'

Hiroshi was dressed, like the rest of the guys, with black male school uniform with a red undershirt. He was taller than she now, she couldn't see his hair color, although she was pretty sure it was still red, but his hairstyle was still the same, although it was much longer in length, as long as Inuyasha/Masurao's was, and he kept it in a ponytail that swept the backs of his legs as he shifted from side to side.

Hiroshi, who was just looking at them, blinked slowly, and then smiled wide.

"Masu-kun, Kei-san, Shu-kun, and even Raidon…and that means you're…Kagome-san, right?"

Kagome nodded, not trusting her voice to not betray her.

The Kitsune gave her a devilish grin before grabbing her and hugging her tight.

So softly that only she, and maybe Inuyasha, could hear he said,

"Hi momma"

Kagome whispered,

"Shippo"

To which he just hugged her tighter before letting her go.

"I don't see why Hiroshi gets to hug her freely, but I was intercepted numerous times," Shukke muttered.

"Because I'm not hugging her just to get a chance to stroke her butt," Hiroshi told him laughingly.

"Then you have no idea the beautiful pleasure that you're missing," Shukke said without thinking…only realizing his folly when Kei, Masurao and even Raidon bopped him upside the head.

Kagome laughed and then set her rucksack down, digging into it for a moment before pulling out Hiroshi's two boxes of his favorite Pocky.

"Here you go."

"Aww Kagome-Okaasan you're the best."

Kagome laughed.

"I'm glad you like it."

"You look pretty young to be anyone's mother," Raidon said with a wink.

Kagome just laughed.

"She's not your mother, brat," Masurao said with a hint of a growl.

"I don't mind, honestly," Kagome said.

"I'm just saying," Masu started.

"I don't think you want to go there with me," Kagome warned.

Brushing close past her, Hiroshi said, so the others couldn't hear,

"Just sit him already Okaasan…"

Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha/Masurao who heard them growled and sent a menacing look to Shippo/Hiroshi, who in turn just glared back.

'Oh dear,' how to defuse this…oh wait…I don't have to.'

"Hiroshi…"

"Hmm?"

"You're class is starting."

Hiroshi turned to see his club members walking toward the door to their club.

He 'eeped' and ran for it, turning back to wave goodbye and thank Kagome for the Pocky.

"See you later Kagome," he said, before turning back to make it to his club on time.

The gang laughed and then looked at each other.

"Which club are you going to join Kagome?"  
"I really don't know. They're so many…way more than our school."

"Why not archery?"

Kagome gave Masu/Inuyasha a glance before asking,

"And why that?"  
"I don't know…you look like you might have some skill at it…but I could be wrong. You could suck at it."

Kagome was gonna sit him, she really was and the glare in her eye told Inuyasha/Masu that he was starting to overstep his lines.

But he couldn't help it…for her it had merely been a short time since she had last saw him, for him…let's just say 500 years was a very long time.

He gave her a wicked grin.

She turned up her nose at him and walked toward the club.

"Sure…I might as well."

Walking into the class, she signed up for the club, only to be told that they wouldn't be meeting for the first time for three weeks.

Kagome thanked them, picked up some brochures, bowed and left.

She met up with Kei who was signed up for some martial arts classroom as was Masurao & Shukke.

"You guys don't start up until the next couple weeks either, huh?"  
"Nope…so what do you want to do?"  
"Let's go to WacDonalds."

"Alright"

So they all headed that way.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing...you guys are the best ()


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings Part 2

Chapter 4: Meetings – Part 2

Once they made it to WacDonalds, the group, once getting their meals and such were joined by a few more of their friends.

Some of them weren't from online or their classes, so Kagome didn't know them.

After some time, a beautiful young onna with cat shaped black eyes strolled through the door. She had long hair, a nice figure, and walked over towards them with what Kagome considered a cat like grace.

Her voice, when she spoke, was even cat like.

"Kei…hi….hello everyone."

"Mai…how lovely you look."

Mai grinned at Shukke, but side stepped him when he came closer, to slide into the seat next to Kei, stealing his place. When he saw that he merely rolled his eyes at her.

She laughed.

Mai looked at Kagome and said, "Hi…I'm Mai…Kei's cousin."

"Nice to meet you…I'm Kagome."

Mai nodded.

Something about Mai seemed very familiar to Kagome, but she just couldn't place her.

"Come on my little fire cat, give me at least one hug?" Shukke said to Mai, trying to persuade her to give him at least one hug.

"Only if Kei holds both of your hands…I've learned my lesson," was Mai's reply.

The gang laughed while Kagome tried to process why Shukke's nickname struck a chord with her.

Stealing a glance at Masurao/Inuyasha, she watched as he, without giving anyone else a clue that he was paying attention to her, nodded slightly at her.

She knew something was different about Mai…was she a demon or a reincarnation? She guessed Inuyasha would tell her if he got a chance to.

She settled in for getting to know her and was pleased and how nice and friendly Mai was.

Thirty minutes later, after they had finished a good deal of their homework and were having an afternoon meal, two young onna walked in the door.

Kagome took one look and knew exactly who the taller and more mature one was.

There was no denying that stance.

Even while the looks were slightly different…there was still a type of maturity that hung around the girl's aura like a cloak.

Scanning the WacDonald's crowd and coming to rest on their table, the girls made their way over to them.

Every one slid over to make room for them.

"Hey Masu."

"Hi Koi," Masurao/Inuyasha said, pulling into his arms for a hug.

Kagome was surprised that the jealousy she had once felt was virtually gone. She wasn't annoyed that this onna had the guy she had once loved and still loved, but only as a sister would. Nor was she very bothered by them…she thought they were cute together.

'Am I feeling okay?' she asked herself.

She really wasn't sure.

Once Inuyasha had released the onna, he introduced Kagome to both Akarui & her sister Otome.

Akarui looked very much as Kikyo once had and at the same time, she didn't. Her eyes, gray in color this time, were much softer and friendlier, although her features still had that sharp kind of feature to them. She was still taller than Kagome and much more rounded out, but then again…she was older.

For her part, Akarui looked over at Kagome, eyes widening briefly as she watched the new girl's aura with something akin to awe.

'Hmm…there is more to her then meets the eye,' she thought, but she greeted her nicely… as did Otome.

Kagome didn't have much of a comparison to make with this reincarnation of Kaede. By the time she knew her, Kaede was Kaede obaasan…and she had never seen what she looked like as a young woman, so she just couldn't make comparisons.

As she was just getting used to this new group, a handsome young gentleman strolled over to their table.

He slid into the open seat next to her and said to the group,

"Alright little ones…the college group is here…or will be…so move along, move along."

"Shut up Kin…you're such an ass," Masurao/Inuyasha stated.

"Bite me" Raidon told him.

The rest of them, minus Kagome, muttered likewise statements, although some were not as rude, before practically ignoring Kin completely.

All except for Kagome, who was staring at the new guy who was like a carbon copy of the bandit, Bankotsu.

'Oh Kami, are all these old friends and foes going to end up being reincarnated right in front of me…and most reincarnations are not exact copies…I mean…look at Kei, or Akarui…no…that's not right. Shukke-kun looks exactly like Miroku…and acts ten times worse…how is it possible to get that much lecherous behavior in one person, I'll never know.'

She looked again at the Bankotsu-look-alike who was actually looking at her this time.

"Hi gorgeous…you're new to our table…what's your name?"

'Bankotsu is hitting on me…tell me my life isn't strange.'

"Kagome"

"Oh, from the chat room…I remember you…I'm Kin…would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open and she said the first thing that popped into her mind,

"Are you related to Mir…I mean, Shukke-kun?"

Kei, Mai, & Masu burst out laughing.

Kei & Mai ignoring the first part, because they weren't sure of the name she was about to utter, Masurao/Inuyasha, because he knew exactly that she meant both Miroku & Shukke.

Kin shrugged.

"If I am, I don't like to remember."

"You are and you know it. They're like 3rd or 5th cousins or something like that."

"Far enough away so that it doesn't matter," Kin muttered.

"Like we'd want some bandits ruining our family standings," Shukke said with a glare.

"As if your line being full of lecherous monks doesn't bring its own shame," Masu stated, making the rest of the table laugh.

Shukke just rolled his eyes at Masu and ignored the sly look on Kin's face.

The group laughed once more.

As they finished up their meals, they were all deciding if they were ready to leave or go somewhere else, when three younger children ran up to their table.

A young raven haired onna with most of her long hair flowing down her back, but one small awkward ponytail sticking up on top of her head, bounded over to lean over the edge of the table, peering up at Masu/Inuyasha she said,

"Masu onii-chan!"

"Hey baby girl…how are you?"

Kagome couldn't shake how much the little girl looked like Rin…and she was so adorable.

"Karen's not a baby…Karen's gonna tell Kachuu-sama you're being mean to Karen."

"I'm not being mean to you…just a little tough. Funuke is meaner to you than I am…calls you a brat and everything, way more than I do…and you always play with him."

"Kachuu-sama tells Karen to…and Funuke-sama let's Karen put flowers on him."

Kagome's heart skipped a couple of beats as the thought of how Kachuu would look at her and how he might greet her.

"That's cause Funuke's a cowardly wimp and he's scared of Kachuu…I, however am not…speaking of which…you're never without aniki, what are you doing here by yourself, Karen?"

"Silly Masu…Karen's not alone. Karen's two friends are here."

She said pointing over to two other children, who eerily resembled Kanna & Hakudoshi to Kagome.

'Now that's just freaky,' Kagome thought to herself.

Both Kanna & Hakudoshi had the same facial features as before, although there were differences.

The Kanna-look-alike's eyes were still black, they weren't completely black as before…and although her hair was still white. But the expression was the same; she wondered if the child resembled the void demon she had once been in emotions or whether she was now like any other child, but just with odd coloring.

The Hakudoshi-look-alike's eyes were not the odd color they had once been, but were now deep brown in color. His hair was also white…and the bored expression on his face gave her too many memories of encounters with his former demon self.

However, there were also differences.

One, their aura's didn't seem to be evil, laced with oddness that was palatable, for sure, but not evil and they were both dressed in modern western style clothes.

You could tell all three had just gotten out of school though, because they all still had their backpacks on.

"I see your friends, but what I asked you is where aniki is?" Masu told Karen.  
"He's coming…Kachuu-sama told us to come with Kisho-san, Hoshi-san, & Tomo-san," Karen said, pointing to the two older males who were leaning against the counter, ordering them their child's meal.

When the two older males turned around, giving Kagome a view of their faces, her heart almost stopped once again.

There in front of her, stood Naraku, Jakotsu & Muso.

"Hmm…and what have we here?" Jakotsu said, loudly.

"I'm betting this lovely thing is Kagome, aren't you?" Naraku's reincarnation said.

Kagome felt her skin crawl.

But she didn't let it show as she nodded and said with a steady, calm voice,

"Yes I am…you are?"

'Something about this one is definitely off…not exactly evil, but…,' she thought.

As she caught a look of recognition in his eyes she realized what it was.

'He knows about his past life. Oh dear Kami, he actually remembers me.'

Kagome wanted to flee.

The smirk on his lips and in his eyes told her that he was very much aware of his effect on her and even though he may not be as evil as he once was, he was still wicked enough to enjoy her reaction.

Naraku's reincarnation said, "I'm Makai Kisho. Hajimemashite"

"Higurashi, Kagome. Pleased to meet you as well"

Kisho nodded and bowed and then glanced back at the two children and waved them forward, introducing them,

"These two are my twin brother and sister, Kyoko & Ronin."

"Nice to meet you," both Kyoko & Ronin replied together, bowing respectfully.

She smiled and bowed to both of them in reply.

They were polite, but she wasn't sure if they quite were fond of their older brother the way they kept slightly out of his reach.

It was something for Kagome to ask Inuyasha about later.

Hoshi & Tomo had been quiet up to this point, but both approached her and greeted her friendly, to which she responded in kind.

Hoshi, Kisho, Tomo & the children, including Karen, sat down at a table nearby afterwards, but Kisho sat where he could watch Kagome.

'She is lovely…as lovely as I remember. Pity I can't make her mine like I wanted to do before…well…before I wanted to kill her and that only, but Kachuu-sama would tear me limb from limb if I even attempt to get near her now. Damn dog demon…if only I was as I was before…but alas…that beautiful jewel is no longer of this earth or world…guess that means I need to settle down and become normal…what a boring thought' Kisho reflected, his gaze wandering over Kagome lazily.

Kagome could feel his gaze on her and wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to sit there without feeling like she needed to take a shower.

True he was handsome, same dark looks as before; dark brown eyes that you could melt in, instead of crimson ones; longish dark hair that any girl would be jealous of; nice tall frame, etc. If it wasn't for her memory of his previous form and his own lingering memories of the same, Kagome would have loved to drool over him, however, he was just sort of freaky to her.

Akarui, Otome, & Inuyasha stood up.

"We have to be going," Akarui said, "Nice to see you all."

"Bye everyone," Otome said softly.

Everyone bowed and waved as Masurao/Inuyasha sat back down in his seat.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Kin asked him.

"Karen's here."

"But Hoshi, Tomo, and Kisho are watching her."

"But she's my sister, so my responsibility…so I'll stay."

"Whatever man…I'm just saying."

Masurao rolled his eyes.

"If I didn't have my brother and sister and your lovely younger sister with me, I'd love to escort your precious Akarui and her lovely sister home for you, Masurao," Kisho stated, determined to make Masurao loose his temper.

Masurao narrowed his eyes and damn near growled.

'If that bastard thinks I won't try to kill him if he dares to lay a finger on any of MY girls, I'll kill him.' Masu thought, eyes narrowing further as his invisible to human ears laid down low in attack position.

'Oh how my life has been reduced to picking on this hanyou…such a tragedy' he thought with a brief sadness, which turned to wicked pleasure as he saw how much he had crawled underneath Masurao/Inuyasha's skin with his last comment.

As if aware of Masurao/Inuyasha's thoughts and invisible actions, Kisho merely grinned wickedly.

"Don't let him get to you, Masu," Shukke said calmly.

"You know he likes to act all evil but he's really nothing but a fluffy bunny inside," Hoshi said, who had come over to their table to borrow the bottle of ketchup.

Their table laughed at his comment and the mood was lightened a bit.

"Well guys, I think I've had my fill of this day…and I have to get home," Kagome said standing up and stretching briefly.

"You have to go already," Masurao/Inuyasha, Kei, and Shukke said together causing the rest of the table to laugh.

"Yeah…but it's been fun. Besides…I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

They nodded

"Well, see, there you go."

"Goodbye my lovely," Shukke said, but was stopped by Masu, Kei, & Raidon from giving her a goodbye hug.

"What is wrong with a hug goodbye, I'd like to know?" Shukke complained.

"Nothing…however a simple hug is something you could never do. You'd have to grope her butt and I'm not going to stand here and let you do it."

"Jeez Masu…why do you care so much? I haven't groped you're lovely Akarui in like weeks and now you're guarding me from getting a quick one in on…oh…no Kei…I didn't mean it like that."

A loud thump was heard throughout the restaurant and soon the unlucky lecherous man was lying on the floor, unconscious.

Most of their friends burst out laughing.

Taking the opportunity of a quick chance at a grope-free getaway, Kagome wished them goodbye and headed towards the door.

Hearing her name, she turned back, seeing Karen wave enthusiastically at her.

"Bye Kagome-oneesan…Karen will see you later."

"Bye Karen, Oyasumi nasai" she said, while still moving toward the door and bumped into a hard surface.

Head whipping back around, as she prayed internally, to all Kami that would listen to her, that she didn't just walk into a door, she found that she had not. Instead she had run into a well muscled chest.

'Better than a door' she thought, 'but still almost as embarrassing' she bowed apologetically.

Straightening up, and looking up at said chest's owner, she found herself face-to-chest with Sesshomaru.

A/N: You guys are the best…thank you so much for your reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy…oh wait…that's the sweater…but you guys do that for my insides. -

Spunkles


	5. Chapter 5: Sesshomaru

Chapter 5: Sesshomaru

Kagome couldn't stop the gasp that left her as she peered up into Sesshomaru's beautiful golden orbs.

Her heart started beating double time.

'Oh Kami' was the only thought she had running around and around in her head.

A quirk of his lips was his only answer, as he took in the sound of her heartbeat, fluttering, but she saw something unreadable pass through those eyes a second before they shuttered and became ice cold again.

"Is it customary for you not to look where you are going, ningen?" He asked her, the last part so softly that only she had heard it.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

'Silent for once…she must be in shock….how to shake her from that state…I could make her angry…but I really don't want to. I could kiss her…hmmm, much more favorable...to be able to taste her at last, but she might go comatose. Hmmm'

In the end, he didn't get a chance or do anything, for Karen had looked up, at Kisho's (Naraku's) urging and had seen her dear aniki.

She bolted up from her seat and ran over to him calling, "Kachuu-sama, Kachuu-sama!"

Once reaching him, she wrapped herself around his leg, hugging him tight.

Looking down at her, he sighed internally, but greeted her with warmth.

"Hello Karen. How was school?"

"It was fine…Karen made new friends…even though Karen likes Kyoko & Ronin the best."

Kachuu's lips went up a fraction of a inch, giving her the only smile that anyone outside of their family had ever seen, it was his I'm-in-public-but-I'm-showing-you-that-I-care-about-you.

It was enough for Karen though, for she continued,

"Did Kachuu-sama have a good day at Kachuu-sama's university?"

He nodded, patting her head and sending her back to her table to finish her food, and then returning his gaze to Kagome who was still frozen in the same spot.

"Looks like you have competition for your affections, Kin," Kisho told him snidely.

"Whatever," Kin said, huffing.

'Damn Kachuu, always has the girls fawning all over him.' Kin thought…apparently Kagome was next in line.

'Lucky bastard,' Raidon was thinking as well.

"I thought you were leaving Kagome, why are you sitting in the same spot staring up at that jerk? Are you stupid or something?"

Kagome turned around slowly, facing Masurao.

'Here it comes,' Sesshomaru thought, 'good thing Inuyasha is just idiotic enough to spark that temper…I'd rather her angry at him than me…gives me a better opportunity to slide closer to her heart.'

"Masurao-kun…can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Inuyasha being too careless and thinking that Kagome wouldn't and couldn't do anything to him shrugged and stood up…

"Sure whatever, but this better not take too long," he muttered as he strode out the door and Kagome followed.

'Damn…and I have to miss this…I waited 500 years just to watch this happen again and I'm going to miss the first one…Kami, where have I gone wrong?' Sesshomaru/Kachuu thought.

Kachuu strolled over to where Masurao had been sitting and after greeting everyone, and had sat down in his place, closed his eyes and tried to hear, with his overly sensitive ears, past the ruckus in the place, to behind the building where Kagome & Inuyasha would have gone to have a private chat that would be unobserved by anyone else.

'If I can't watch it…I may be able to at least listen to part of it,' he thought.

Kisho was chuckling to himself, he had an idea of exactly what was going to happen…his former self had often seen, in Kanna's mirror when he had been spying on Inuyasha and his group sometimes, Kagome's temper and what had happened when Inuyasha had riled it up.

"What's so funny Kisho-san?" Karen asked him.

"Just a joke I heard today?" he replied.

"Can Karen hear it?"  
"It's not for your kawaii little ears sweetheart. Why don't you finish up your meal so you can head home with Kachuu-sama."

"Okay."

Karen went back to eating her meal and playing with her kid's meal toy with the other two children, leaving the older individuals to continue their conversations.

In the back of the building, Kagome was pacing back and forth and stopping every once in a while glaring at Inuyasha who was glaring at her in kind.

"So what did you call me back here for? I can't be seen with you for long periods of time…do you want word to get back to Akarui that I've been cheating on her? With you of all people?"

Ignoring the main reason she had brought him out here, for a moment, she had looked at him before erupting.

"What do you mean me… of all people?"

"Just what I said"

"Are you saying I'm unattractive?"

"Well you're not ugly, but you're no great beauty, you know. I've met way hotter chicks than you over the past 500 years."

Fire burned in Kagome's eyes as she let loose, unable to hold it back any more,

"Osuwari"

Inuyasha, who hadn't had such an experience for the past 500 years, was immediately thrown to the ground, face first.

"You arrogant, two-timing, stubborn, pompous jerk!"

"I'm not…"

"**Osuwari!**"

Face planting once more, the rest of his response was mumbled by the mixture of gravel, dirt, and ground that his face was almost buried in.

"Why do you persist in insulting me…you stupid…idiotic …demon? You are so aggravating some times…"

Once the spell wore off, Inuyasha was able to lift himself up once more.

This time, however, he kept his rude comments to himself and glanced at her warily.

"What is your problem, Inuyasha?"

"Like I have any problems that I'd tell you about."

"We used to be friends."  
"We still are…it's just…why were you staring up at him?"

"I just ran into him."

"So what! You're clumsy…you run into things and trip over stuff all the time."

"Do you want me to S-I-T you again?"

Inuyasha shook his head quickly.

"Then behave."

"Keh."

Kagome smiled reluctantly.

"What is it about me looking up at Sesshomaru that has your panties in a bunch?"

"I'm a man…"

"Demon"

"Whatever. I don't wear panties…those are for girls."

"It's an expression Inuyasha…not a statement."

"I know that."

Kagome sighed.

'Why does he always have to be so difficult?'

"Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"What was wrong with me looking up at Sesshomaru?"

"You were fawning all over him."

"I really wasn't. He startled me…and he is gorgeous you know. So what what's your problem with the way I was looking at him?"

"You don't fawn over me like that…"

"You're jealous?"  
"I am not!"

"You are so."

"I just told you I ain't, didn't I? You got wax in your ears?"

"I can't believe your jealous of your brother…I should go tell him."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

"You wouldn't dare….and I'm not jealous."

Kagome laughed and bolted back for the front of the building to be stopped by Inuyasha who grabbed her and jumped back toward the back again before pushing her against the wall there.

Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha growled at her, but she just reached up and petted his invisible ears.

"Stop doing that. I'm not a puppy."

"Technically you are."

Inuyasha turned his back on her and muttered a,

"Humph"

Kagome giggled again before saying,

"Okay…I won't say a thing to Sesshomaru…but still…it's not your business how I react to him."

"It is so," he said, turning around to face her once more  
"Why?"

"Cause…cause…why did you react to him like that?"

"I was surprised."

"Is that all?"

"What else would it be?"  
"Then why did your heart start beating faster?"

Kagome blinked. She wasn't very sure how she felt about Sesshomaru…she was pretty much she was still in shock.

But Inuyasha was correct…her heart had beat twice as fast once she had run into Sesshomaru. And just thinking about him now made it start to beat fast all over again…

"I…I don't know."

Inuyasha thought about forcing her to admit some stuff, but he wasn't really sure that he wanted to hear her say she was interested in his brother. His mind alone boggled at the thought.

He knew his brother was interested in her…they had fought over it for the past 500 years about it, but he was praying, to all Kamis that would listen to him, that she wouldn't be interested in his half-brother as well.

From inside the building, Sesshomaru was very interested in their conversation, he was glad that he hardly ever smiled in public and that his eyes were closed, for they would surely be showing the laughter he was holding inside.

His brother was jealous…serves him right.

But her reaction to him…he wasn't shocked.

How was she to know that she had won his interest? And to know that she didn't find him repulsive was a good thing to him.

He would have to make sure to preen a bit for her when they returned.

He hadn't checked to see what her scent revealed to him, but he would make sure that he did from now on.

'They better return soon, or Kisho will begin to make problems for Akarui & Inuyasha' he thought.

Opening his eyes, he glanced over to Kisho and saw him about to open his mouth and say something, but when he caught the fact that Kachuu was now looking at him, eyes narrowed, he stopped and coughed instead.

'Damn it…I was so close to saying something. Then Akarui would break up with Masurao and even if she didn't want to be with me, he wouldn't have her anymore. Damn Taiyoukai.'

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the front of the building, where Kagome & Inuyasha/Masurao returned.

"We were about to call out a search party for you guys? Where did you go?" Shukke asked  
"Around the building…"

"What did you talk about?" Kisho asked.

"None of your damn business," Masu countered.

"Hush Masurao," Kagome said softly, before turning to Kisho.

"I had to ask him a few questions and I didn't want to seem dumb in front of everyone."

"I'd have been happy to answer any of your questions," Shukke said.

"Yes, but being with you somewhere alone would have meant that I spent more than half that time avoiding your hand."

"Well it's cursed hand, you know. It's not my fault."

"Sure it isn't."

"Really it is cursed…it was passed down generation after generation.

Thinking about Miroku and the actual reason his hand was called a cursed hand, she nodded.

"Yes…okay Shukke. Still…I didn't want to be in the position where I'd have to hit you more than once."

"I keep telling you…that pervert likes having girls beat up on him…I think he's in to bondage."

Most of the males in the group howled with laughter, while the girls blushed and the children looked confused.

Ronin tugged on Hoshi's shirt.

"Hmm?"

"What's bondage?"

Covered yelps of laughter filtered through from the other table while Hoshi, Tomo & Kisho had to use whatever inner strength they had from bursting out laughing.

"Don't bother yourself with that now…you'll learn later."

"Oh…it's one of those adult things."

"Right"

"How utterly boring"

"I'll be waiting to see how boring you think it might be once you get older," Shukke said.

"This conversation is over monk," Kachuu warned him softly.

Looking over at him, Shukke realized that he might have overstepped bounds…he kept forgetting to reign in his lecherous thoughts and words when the children were around.

"Sorry."

Kachuu merely nodded and then went back to watching Kagome, who, since the attention was momentarily off her, was staring at him.

When they're eyes connected, she smiled at him.

A small turning up of the sides of his mouth was what could be called the answering smile that she received in return.

Her smile widened and she made her way over to him.

Bowing she said,

"It was nice meeting you Kachuu-sama. Sorry for bumping into you."

"It will not be the last time."

Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"You plan to be in my way every time I'm not looking where I'm going?"

"Definitely"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat again and she was starting to have trouble catching a breath…it was something in his tone and the way he was looking at her.

'Got to go, got to go, got to go' was the only active phrase in her brain.

She had to get out of there so she could breathe again; her world seemed to be tilted at the axis.

"Um…O-kay. Goodbye all."

She waved quickly to all and was out of the shop before she realized her legs were carrying her at a fast pace, although she didn't start running until she passed the windows.

She was stopped a second later as a hand wrapped around her arm, whirling around she found herself captured by Sesshomaru.

"Kach…"

"You know my name Miko…don't insult me by calling me by my made up name when we are alone."

Kagome nodded.

"Sesshomaru…what is it?"

'So many things to say to her, so many things I'd like to do to her, with her, what to say without frightening her'

Sesshomaru's eyes glazed out as he thought of some things and had to fight himself and his inner beast before he could refocus on her.

"Sessho..."

"I came to take you home."

"That's okay…I can make it myself."

Leading her to his car, he opened the door remotely and sat her in it, while she protested further.

Getting in on his side, he started the car up.

"I told you…"

"Yes, I heard you. It's been 500 years, but you've yet to cease to know how to enjoy the moment of silence."

She huffed and he smirked.

However, he got what he wanted and she didn't protest further about his taking her home.

She gave him directions when he gave her a questioning look.

Stopping in front of the shrine steps she started got out.

Once closing the door she looked through the open window and said,

"Thanks for the ride Sesshomaru-sama…even though it was not required."

He merely flicked his hair away from his shoulder with his arm.

His action sent her mind back through time the first time she had met him and he had done that while teasing Inuyasha that he was protecting her because he loved her.

She blushed and he smiled on the inside as he saw it.

She backed away and started up the stairs only to be surprised when she noticed that he was walking up the stairs with her.

"Why are you?"  
"Do you remember what I told you before online?"

"Oh…my prize?"

"Yes."

"I get it now?"  
"Part of it?"  
"What is it?"

Sesshomaru pulled something from his pocket and she held out her hand, only to be surprised as Sesshomaru leaned close, brushing his lips against hers lightly while whispering softly,

"Only a little taste for me first."

Both felt the sparks that threatened to ignite under the surface.

Kagome was confused, but she still wanted to deepen the kiss.

But Sesshomaru pulled back…she wasn't ready yet…there was still much to be done before he got what he wanted.

He placed a small object in her hand and with a caress to her cheek, a softly spoken, "Goodbye for now" he walked back down the steps and climbed into his car and left.

Looking down into her hands, Kagome saw a small blue and silver crescent pendant.

She immediately put it around her neck and thinking thoughts she new she shouldn't be having about a certain demon lord, walked into her house.


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

Chapter 6: Aftermath

The next morning found Kagome eager to get to school.

Well actually she was eager to get it over with, for she wanted to see if she was going to see Sesshomaru once again.

'I can't believe I'm excited to see Sesshomaru…a year or two ago I would have been nervous about the possibility of seeing him anywhere…and now…'

Kagome shook her head as she entered her new school.

Reaching her class, she smiled as she saw Kei already there.

"Hey Kei."

"Ohayo Kagome."

They both smiled at each other.

"How was the rest of your night?"  
"Oh great. Homework to do, mother to grill me over my new school and classes, a grandfather to bug me about which charms I should take that will help me be more successful in my classes and to urge me to bring all the new high school aged students to our shrine to buy charms, etc. I think the only one who didn't really say anything much more than normal to me was my brother Sota."

Kei laughed.

"How about yours? What did you do with the rest of your afternoon?"  
"Well we waited with Masu for Kachuu-sama to return…and when he did, after some time," she said with a sly glance Kagome's way.

Kagome had to fight herself from blushing, and didn't quiet manage to get away with it, but she did avoid glancing in Kei's direction until after Kei continued.

Kei smiled to herself, but then continued without embarrassing Kagome even further.

"When he did return, we said goodbye to him and Karen. And then we laughed as Masu dawdled behind, threatening Kisho with bodily harm for some side comment Kisho said to him that we didn't hear. Anyway, Masu stepped toward the car, but was left in the dust as Kachuu had determined that he had waited long enough for Masu to join him and took off."

Kagome laughed.

"Poor Masu…was he mad?"

"Mad does not cover it…"

Masurao came into the classroom just then, looking as evil as possible in his human guise.

"I'd say he still a bit sore about it," Kei whispered to her.

Taking a look at him, Kagome nodded.

Masurao looked their way, and both wished they could slip through the floorboards…apparently he was madder than Kagome had ever seen him.

Unconsciously, she pulled her gift out from under her top and slowly rubbed it between her fingers.

Masu/Inuyasha saw what she had, and saw what she was doing, and had an idea that she wasn't doing it on purpose, but just seeing her lovingly hold something his arrogant, selfish, driving him up the wall brother had given her, almost pushed him over the edge.

He turned quickly and stormed out of the room.

Kagome was sure that right before he turned, his eyes were starting to bleed crimson.

Debating if she should go after him or not, she was stopped by Kei who asked,

"What's that?"

"Huh?"  
"Your necklace…"

"Oh…this…S…Kachuu-sama gave it to me. He said it was my prize."

"It's very pretty."

"It is, isn't it? I don't know why I pulled it out though…I've been doing it since he gave it to me."

"Are you going to spill or am I going to have to beat you with Shukke's bone heirloom?"

Kagome laughed.

"What do you want to know?"

"You like Kachuu, don't you?"

"I don't…not…like him."

"That's not an answer."

"I really don't know how to answer that. I have been in love with one of my best friends for so long…and then I finally got over the fact that we weren't ever going to be together, so we would just be the best friends ever, and now it seems like Kachuu-sama…I just don't know."

"Would you like Kachuu-sama to like you?"

Kagome gave her a look.

"Alright, alright…but did he at least kiss you?"

Kagome turned red.

Kei laughed out loud.

"He did, huh?"

Kagome said nothing, but her blush intensified.

"Was it good?"

"I am so not answering that…"

"Aww come on…I bet he was…those lips just look like they would be good to press your own up against."

Kagome shook her head at both what Kei was saying and what she was thinking…which was at least ten times more perverted than what Kei had just mentioned.

"I think you need to spend some time away from your boyfriend Kei."

"Why?"  
"Cause your starting to act perverted just like him."

"Hey I didn't tell you to go grope his butt or anything…although…"

"KEI?"

Kei laughed and then continued,

"Well he does have a nice one. Just cause I'm taken doesn't mean I'm blind. He's a hottie."

"Can we please talk about something else now, " Kagome asked banging her head on her desk, if she hadn't already had perverted thoughts before, she was definitely having them now.

Kei laughed and then quieted down as Shukke entered and Masu reentered the classroom.

"Kagome san, hello dear," Shukke said with a smile.

"Hey Shukke-kun."

"So Kagome, what about a hug?"

"After yesterday, I don't think so."

"Aww come on…"

"Back down you lecherous monk," Masu said with almost a growl in his voice.

Kagome, Shukke, & Kei turned to look his way.

"Jeez Masu, what's your problem. You can't still be sore about yesterday, can you?"

"Leave me alone."

Turning toward Kagome, Shukke told her, "Just in case you didn't hear…Kachuu-sama left Masu-kun here in the dust because he took to long to get in the car. Honestly, you would have thought he'd remember that it was strange of Kachuu-sama to be willing to give Masu here a ride in the first place, but because he was, hmm…shall we say in a good mood," Shukke glanced at Kagome slyly and Kagome suddenly found the floor very interesting to look at.

Shukke laughed and continued on,

"Anyway, since Kachuu-sama was for once in a very good mood, he offered Masu a ride. Masu should have hopped right in, but he chose instead to fight with Kisho…not that I wasn't happy to watch them verbally spar…but for him to get a ride with Kachuu-sama and not hop on the opportunity…"

Shukke sighed deeply.

Kagome and Kei laughed at him and then looked over at Masu who tossed his head up and muttered,

"Keh."

Kagome giggled even more and then they had to settle down as their first teacher came into the room.

Lunchtime finally came and Kagome and Kei went upstairs to visit Raidon in his room.

Walking into his classroom, they waved at him and were about to enter when they were stopped by a tall, black-eyed girl, with long black hair similar in a ponytail similar to Kei's, who glared at them.

"What are you doing here Kei? Youngsters belong downstairs."

"Haya…what a …."

"Pleasure to see me, yes I know."

Looking at the onna standing beside Kei, she looked Kagome over as if she wasn't very interested and turned back to look at Kei saying,

"Who's this?"  
"Haya…Kagome. Kagome, Haya."

Haya gave Kagome a further look of disdain.

"Oh…so you're Kagome. Humph."

"Hello Haya…I didn't know you were in Rai-kun's class."

"Well now you know," Haya said loosing interest in them and walking back over to her group of friends.

'Just like Kagura,' Kagome thought.

Raidon came over to them, saying," Never mind her…she has issues. Kagome, Kei, and Shukke, welcome to my classroom. Hey, where's Masu?"

"He's still having issues from yesterday," Shukke told him.

"Aww…pity," Raidon said with a giant smile on his face.

"You guys are terrible," Kagome said.

"You only say that cause you missed it," Raidon said with a smile.

"True." Kagome said laughing.

"See…come on…let's eat."

They all sat down and ate and some time later left after promising to meet up with him after school.

Reentering their classroom, they found Masu sitting and staring into nothing.

"Masu," Kagome said leaning down and touching his shoulder.

He looked up suddenly and gave her his ' sorry- I've- been- such- a- grouch' smile.

To which Kagome returned with a 'don't-worry-about-it' smile of her own.

He nodded and she said,

"We ate with Raidon…you could have come up."

"I had to think."

"Heaven preserve us…he's thinking again. This can't be good."

"Hush it monk."

Shukke grinned at him and then sat down in a nearby seat.

"You know you missed me Masu-kun. Why else would you be staring off into space…unless you were thinking about our darling Akarui's nice curves and lips…or…"

Kei & Kagome walked off shaking their heads; Shukke-kun would not be getting their help if Masu decided to lob off his head today.

Masu gave Shukke a viscous look.

Shukke smiled at him in response.

"Not another word about my koishii monk."

"Did I say anything bad?"

"No…but I'm warning you anyway."

"Warning gotten and received."

"Make sure it is," Masu growled at him before heading back up to the front desk where they were supposed to be seated.

Shukke followed him, after a quick hug to Kei, and sat down next to him.

Class resumed once again as Sensei entered.

Once class was done for the day, they all met outside once again…although this time, both Mai & Hiroshi/Shippo were waiting for them.

"Kagome-okachan," Hiroshi said with a grin before jumping over to hug her tight.

"Hey Hiroshi," Kagome said with a smile and a squeeze.

"Hi all," a tiny voice said and they turned to see Mai smiling at them.

"Aww…look at my cute little fire neko…come give Shukke a hug," Shukke said with a lecherous smile.

Mai giggled and then sidestepped him before he caught her.

Hiroshi stepped forward and frowned at Shukke,

"Don't be grabbing Mai hentai."

"I didn't grab her."  
"Only cause she moved."

"Well…"

They all laughed and then Hiroshi said,

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go to WacDonald's."

The group then headed that way.

Once arriving at WacDonald's and finishing their homework and ordering their meals, the group began talking & laughing together about everything.

A young homely looking man walked up to their table, stopping beside Raidon.

Looking up, Raidon smiled.

"Hey shetai."

"Hi aniki."

"Hello everyone."

Everyone smiled and greeted him, knowing that the younger of the Thunder Brothers was the shyer of the two.

"Kagome-san, this is my younger brother, Zinan. Shetai, this is Kagome from the chat room."

"Nice to meet you in person."

"Likewise."

They grinned at each other, liking each other on sight.

'Oh he's much better than before… definitely a lot more gentler now too. And even though he's still a Thunder Brother, at least I don't have to worry about being eaten or made into a hair potion solution. He has a full head of dark brown locks this time. I know deep down, some part of him is happier for it too.'

An older individual came over to their table a few minutes after Zinan, sitting down across from Masu.

'There is something very familiar about this one,' Kagome thought, gazing at what she had at first thought was a young onna, but was actually an otoko.

The makeup she was sure he was wearing & his flashy & glittery looking purple & green shirt had confused her, but she saw he was wearing standard & loose fitting gray slacks to go along with it.

"Darlings…how lovely to see you. I haven't seen you lovely young things in person for some time."

Even the voice was familiar, but Kagome could not quiet place him. Then…

"Masu-kun…I see that you're looking as gorgeous as ever. Are you still with that Akarui girl? Or have you finally come to your senses and are ready to move on to bigger and better things?"

"Oh I know what & who you want me to move on to Hoshi & I've told you many times and I'm going to have to keep telling you, I don't swing that way."

"Don't know it until you've tried it baby…you never know just who might rock your world."

"I'm keeping my Akarui-koi…thank you."

"Your loss precious, but you know where I am when you're ready," he said getting up & waving at all of them as he got in line to get something to eat.

His words & stance in line made Kagome remember just who he reminded her of – Jakotsu.

'Oh my…they ARE all coming around…funny though…he still has a mighty big crush on Inuyasha.'

When Kagome glanced up again, a second later, after turning to grin at Mai, who had said something funny, it was to find Sesshomaru standing beside her, looking down at her.

She eeped loudly.

Hand to her exploding chest, trying to keep it from spilling out, she glared up at the Taiyoukai in disguise.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No…that was not my intention."

"I would hope not…jeez. I'm getting you a collar with a little bell on it."

The group laughed at the image of Kachuu wearing a collar with a bell on it to announce his coming and goings, Masu laughed the hardest until Kagome smacked him upside the head.

"Oi wench, what was that for?"

"There's one thing to laugh cause something's funny…it's another to keep laughing and taking extreme personal enjoyment out of it."

"Feh."

"I'm adding that to the dictionary…you say it for practically everything."

Masu rolled his eyes at her and the rest of them smiled.

At the same time, Kachuu barely paid any attention to his younger half brother; Kagome's words had made all sorts of things run through his mind.

'Great,' Sesshomaru thought to himself, as he took in Kagome's appearance, essence, scent, etc, 'being this close to her is going to do me in…however I can't stay away for too long…I've had to wait too long as it is. Who would have thought I could give the monks – both present and past – a run for their lecherousness. My one happiness is that I learned long ago to control my emotions.'

Aloud he simply replied with his usual, "Hnn."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, but scooted over so that he could sit down next to her.

Kagome avoided Kei's knowing look, concentrating on finishing her meal and listening to the rest of the table's conversation.

Once the table had resumed talking and he could get away with it unobserved, Kachuu leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"As for the collar you spoke of…maybe I'll wear it for you in private."

His seductive sounding voice & tone were almost too much for Kagome.

She gave him a combination shocked and awed look.

He gave her a small, but very real smile before rearranging his face to his normal bored mask.

Deciding to ignore his teasing for the time being, Kagome asked him without thinking,

"Where's Rin today?"

"Whose Rin?" Raidon asked.

"Kachuu-sama & Masu-kun's younger sister…Rin, as in Karen."

"Nicknaming folks huh?"

Kagome nodded before smiling and saying,

"Yes Rai."

He laughed.

To herself, Kagome thought, 'I can't believe I called Karen Rin. I have to be more careful before I blurt out something I shouldn't.'

"It's a normal nickname for her. I call her Rin most times, " Kachuu said simply, attempting to ease her ruffled feelings that he could smell coming off her in waves.

"Arigato Kachuu-sama."

"It is nothing."

Kagome grinned at him anyway, ignoring his coldish tone.

Kachuu just looked away.

"You didn't answer my question though," she reminded him.

"She's with her friends at Kisho-kun's house until I pick her up in," he looked at his watch before continuing, "a little over an hour."

Kagome nodded.

Hoshi returned to the table then, sitting across from them with his food.

"Kachuu-kun! It's been too long! It's lovely to see your gorgeous self again."

Sesshomaru gave the former bandit a quick look, mostly for the –kun part than for the rest of his over boisterous statements, before replying,

"Good afternoon Hoshi-san."

"Still so proper…I can help you unbend if you like?" he said with more than an ounce of hope and excitement shining in his eyes.

"I do not require your assistance…thank you, " Kachuu replied simply, while Masu said,

"Oh I'm sure bending is exactly what you'd like – him bent right over the table just for you."

Most of their friends choked on their food and fought loosing battles to control their laughing fits that Masu's words had created.

Hoshi just smiled at the image Masu had presented him with before replying to him,

"Now, now my adorable Masu-kun. I offered the position to you, but you turned me down, remember? And you know that your aniki is a very fine specimen of a man, even if he is rather colder and a little too proper sometimes, for my tastes. I'm definitely willing to make an exception in his case. How could I help but want a taste of that…besides…are you jealous? Because for you, the offer still stands."

Standing up to glare down the mischievously grinning Hoshi who loved more than anything to watch Masu become animated at his antics.

"Look here Hoshi…I've said that I'm not interested. I've told you time and time again for years and years that I'm straight. I have absolutely no interest in males."

"Yes, yes I know…. pity that too…but really…a guy can dream."

Masu fell back down in his seat, leaning his head backward & looking towards the heavens, or at least the ceiling of WacDonalds, begging for any Kami that would listen, causing the gang to laugh even more.

Kachuu pinned Hoshi with a withering look, which Hoshi ignored saying,

"You're awfully quieter than usual my dear Kachuu-kun. Does this mean that you're actually considering taking me up on my offer to show you a mind blowing experience with yours truly?"

"As usual, you're never quiet long enough for anyone other than my loud mouth shetai to answer your outrageous questions. No…I'm not interested in you and I grow tired of your continuous attempts to change my orientation. Be well advised that my patience for you is growing thin."

'I think that's the most I've ever heard Sesshomaru say,' Kagome thought.

'But hey…he didn't threaten to separate Hoshi's head from his body or threaten to kill him some other way, so I guess that means he's mellowing out somewhat.'

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say Kachuu-kun."

"Desist on bothering me for your sport or I will be forced to make sure that you never bother me or anyone else again," Kachuu said, a serious threat to Hoshi's person clear from Kachuu's tone.

'Or maybe not,' Kagome thought.

Hoshi gulped & nodded, deciding that he had messed with Kachuu enough today and had overstepped his bounds far enough to last a week or two."

Finishing his meal he rose & waved to all before saying,

"Well I have to bounce. Peace to all of you lovely young things. My love to you all. Bye."

He took off & was gone before most of them could blink or respond.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Did you have to threaten him?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"You could have let it slide."

"I could have disemboweled him as well…"

"Eww."

Kachuu/Sesshomaru gave a light chuckle at her response.

"As it was, he got off lightly."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. She was well aware that Sesshomaru had & would kill for less than what he had endured today.

"Thank you for my prize," she told him instead.

He glanced down at her neck as she pulled her pendant out from under her uniform to show that she was wearing it.

"I'm glad you like it."

She smiled.

"It's beautiful."

"Then it matches its owner."

Kagome blushed.

'There will be more my little Miko…all in good time.'

"Was your night pleasant?"

"Yes…yours?"

"Yes."

On a thought, Kagome glared at him.

"You change emotions quickly ningen, what's the reason for your glares towards me?"

"I heard what you did to poor In…Masu-kun."

A real, but small, smile lit up Sesshomaru's face, and his eyes were all but dancing with laughter.

"He was slow to get in the car…he was lucky I offered him a ride in the first place."

"But still…to tear off and leave him as he was getting into the car?"

Once again, the small smile lit up his face.

"Oh you are incorrigible."

A small chuckle escaped his lips.

Kagome gave him a grin then,

"I don't know why I can't stay mad at you for it."

"Probably because you're only mad because you missed seeing it yourself."

Kagome thought on that for a moment before replying,

'True."

Kachuu surprised her and everyone else by laughing out loud at that one.

Once he calmed down he ignored the stares everyone was giving him.

Looking down in front of him, Kagome asked, "Aren't you going to eat something?" Kagome.

He gave her a look before saying,

"No…I'm fine."

"Kachuu-sama here never eats this food…he told us that only p…"

"Monk."

"Yes Kachuu-sama?"

"Quiet."

Shukke sighed, but figured it wasn't worth it to get on Kachuu's bad side, so he just kept quiet.

Unfortunately for Shukke, when Shukke is not getting into trouble, he's thinking of things that would get him into trouble, and his hand crept closer to his unsuspecting girlfriend.

Predictably, a short while later, Shukke was spotting a huge red handprint across his face, while most of the table, minus a pissed of Kei & a stoic Kachuu-sama, were laughing at the result of his antics.

As the group were deciding what they would do with the rest of their afternoon, if they were going to break off and go home or go somewhere together and hang out, Kagome noticed both Sesshomaru & Inuyasha stiffening and Inuyasha growling to low for anyone else but her, who was right next to him, to hear.

"What is it?" she whispered towards him, but it was Sesshomaru who answered in a low voice,

"Wolf pack."

Before she could think on what that meant, the main doors were opened forcefully and there stood Koga, Ayame, Ginka, & Hakkaku.

-End of chapter 6 -

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. Sorry for the delay, things got hectic for a bit. I love you all. Hope you enjoy

Spunkles


	7. Chapter 7: Reuniting with the Wolf Pack

Chapter 7: Reuniting with the Wolf Pack

Kagome gasped as she took in the differences and similarities of the wolf youkai in front of her.

The only thing about Koga that had changed, that she could see, was his clothing.

He wasn't wearing his wolf fur as clothing or that headband he wore all the time. He was now dressed in dark brown slacks and a green & dark brown striped shirt to match.

His bangs now draped in front of his eyes, hiding those bright blue orbs, until he tossed his head back, sweeping the hair out of his eyes.

His hair, still up in a ponytail, swept down to his waist, as long it had been when she had known him before. His ears were hidden in his hair's thickness, but she was sure they would be under his human guise.

Next to him stood Ayame. Looking very much the same.

Like Koga, she was dressed for the modern age, sporting a sailor fuku uniform, just like Kagome & Kei's, except, where there's was red, hers was blue, signaling that she attended a different school than they did.

Her long red hair was flowing down her back, a small iris clip, keeping her hairstyle similar to the way it had been when Kagome had first met her all those years before.

Her visible human ears were the only thing that seemed out of place to the once time traveling Miko.

Ginta & Hakkaku looked pretty much the same, but where Ginta's hair had once been purple & white, it was now a solid and normal looking jet black and Hakkaku's mohawk hairstyle was now gone and in it's place were nice, dark brown locks, that were pulled back into a ponytail similar to Koga's but not as long.

Both of the younger members of the wolf pack were dressed in the male version of their schools uniform.

As they walked in the door, Ginta & Hakkaku, seeing their group at the table, waved to them and sat down close to them.

Ayame came over to Kei, Mai & Raidon and greeted them warmly, sitting down close by.

Only Koga came over to softly growl at both of the sons of InuTashio.

"Do you have a problem with me wolf?" Sesshomaru said, standing slowly.

Kagome was sure that if he had his swords on him, Koga would be dead already, just for looking like he was going to challenge him.

"What problem would I have with you…I thought I smelled something bad and I was right. Hey Masu-trasha."

"Mangy wolf."

"Who you calling mangy?"

"Who you calling trasha?"

"Boys please…honestly…do you ever stop?" Kagome asked before she could remember that she wasn't supposed to know Masu-kun that well and Koga-kun's alter ego at all.

"And who do you think you are to…" Koga trailed off as he turned to tick her off, only to stop as he stared at her.

'It can't be…she was human…she'd be long dead now.'

Koga sniffed, but it only served to confuse him more.

'It smells like her…but it can't be.'

Seeing Koga's obvious distress and confusion made Kagome turn to Sesshomaru.

"Kachuu-sama…are you going to introduce us?"

Sesshomaru gave her a look.

'Come on Sesshomaru, play along.'

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and gave in.

"Urufu, Ouji-san, please meet Higurashi, Kagome-san."

Kagome almost laughed out loud, but was able to contain it. Only Koga would name himself something like Prince Wolf.

Koga blinked at her, while Kagome stood and bowed politely.

Ayame came over to the table.

She too had a look of confusion on her face as she sniffed softly as well.

Knowing it was best to keep up appearances in such a public place, Kagome bowed to her too,

"Higurashi, Kagome…. pleased to meet you."

Bowing automatically in response, Ayame responded, " Ookami, Hana. It's nice to meet you."

Ginta & Hakkaku said in unison, "Hey, you're from the chat room right? That Kagome?"

"That would be me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It sure is."

"Nice to meet you two in person as well."

They grinned at her.

As they sat down at their own table, after getting themselves something to eat, they whispered to each other.

"She's awfully nice."

"Yeah."

"Doesn't she remind you of someone…from long ago?"

"She kind of reminds me of Sister."

"Don't be silly…sister was gone a long time ago."

"I know…but she looks like her."

Looking over at the table again, they nodded to themselves.

"Hey she does…and you know what?"

"What?"

"She smells just like her too."

"I wonder if that's why Ouji-san is looking like that."

"Probably."

The chuckled in response, determined to find out from Masu if she was really who they thought she was, they called him over to their table.

Once he was clear of his own table, he leaned over Ginta & Hakkaku.

They asked him their questions too low for anyone else to overhear.

He nodded.

They asked him another question.

He nodded again.

They asked him something else, this time with a mischievous look on both of their faces.

He exploded,

"No way in hell!"

He stormed back over to his own table and sat back down next to Kagome, shoving Koga, who had stepped closer to sniff her out, sure his nose was playing tricks on him.

"Who are you pushing, dog boy?"

"I believe it was you."

"Why I ought to…"

"Enough!"

Everyone quieted down and looked at Kachuu.

"You, go bother someone else," he said, looking at Koga.

Koga made a face, but didn't answer aloud, mostly for hidden fear of having his head removed. He had never heard Sesshomaru raise his voice before…and was wondering if, even in an establishment full of ningens, Sesshomaru would hesitate to hurt him.

"You, be quiet!" Kachuu continued, glaring down at his shetai.

Inuyasha/Masu grumbled in response, but said nothing aloud. He knew his older half-brother would have no problems taking his anger out on him.

The last time Inuyasha had pissed Sesshomaru off, Sesshomaru had waited until he had gotten into the sanctuary of their mansion style house and grounds and then had unleashed his fury on him. It had taken Jaken and the rest of their servants a couple of months to completely restore everything that had been destroyed, including repairing a few walls that Sesshomaru had thrown him completely through. Going through that again was not something that Inuyasha felt like repeating…it had taken him a whole week and ½ to completely heal from his injuries and then another whole week to recuperate and get back on his feet.

"How dare you make a spectacle of yourselves in public. We have things to discuss. Kagome, I'll give you a ride home. Masu, come with me, I'll drop you off at Kisho's house first and then pick you and Karen up in a few. Ouji-san…come outside with me…and the rest of your wolf pack can come too. Everyone else, it's been a pleasure as always, I will see you another day."

With that said, Kachuu stood up, reached down and helped Kagome up, giving her only a few seconds to grab her rucksack, before he pulled her out of the establishment. Masu waved goodbye to all and followed them. The entire wolf pack followed behind Masu.

As soon as they were out of visual and auditory range of the humans, including those in their group, minus Kagome, Sesshomaru said,

"As your eyes and noses have already told you, Kagome is the same Miko you once knew. She was from the future…so this is her current era. She's trying to keep our disguises, so I would appreciate it if you could curb your impulses."

Koga snapped out of his daze to growl before saying,

"Like I'd let some rude, arrogant Western Mutt tell me what to do…of course I wasn't going to make a scene. I know the laws…and do you really think I want to spend the rest of my natural life either running from mad scientists or being used in experiments. You could give me some credit."

"Your behavior is always something I can make no assumptions for."

Koga tossed his head back and bared his fangs, but otherwise said nothing….until he glanced and saw that Sesshomaru was still holding onto Kagome's elbow.

"Unhand my woman dog!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

'Oh hell,' was all Kagome could think before Sesshomaru released her and launched at Koga.

Koga, who was still quick, even without the Shikon shards in his legs, was barely able to avoid him.

"Sesshomaru, Koga, stop!" Kagome yelled.

Both ignored her.

'Typical youkai idiots!' she thought, but "Honestly," was all that she said aloud.

Inuyasha leaned against the car, but said nothing…he didn't care and he knew that Koga was about to get the beating he normally did, and just for trying to claim Kagome, more so than any other thing he said.

"Sister, let them battle, you know Koga's always been hot-headed."

"And Sesshomaru-sama is always up to beating down on anyone who dares challenge his authority."

"Besides, they're headed toward the park and their running to fast to be seen by any ningen, so detection isn't a problem."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but nodded to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Alright then…it's good to see you too again."

"The pleasure's all ours. It's been too long since we've seen you last."

"I feel the same, although for me it's only been a few weeks."

"While us, a few hundred years."

"How did you end up in our time? Not many humans I know can time travel."

"Well…it all started with a well at my family's shrine…"

"Before you get into that…I want to say something to you," Ayame interrupted.

"Of course, how are you Ayame," Kagome asked

"Well…I don't know…are you still after Koga?"

"I wasn't after Koga before…and I'm not after him now."

"Well that's what you say…"

"That's what I've been saying…I said it then, and I'm saying it now. I've tried to tell Koga time and again that we're just friends, but he doesn't listen."

Ayame gave her a strange look.

"Why don't you want Koga? What's wrong with him?"

Inuyasha snorted, and muttered, "What's not wrong with him?" but the rest ignored him.

"Nothing really…I'm just not interested in him. He kidnapped me in the beginning and he only wanted to keep me because I could see jewel shards. From there he said he was in love with me, but I don't think that's really it…"

"Oh he loves you alright, Sister."

"Besides, didn't you say he promised to mate with you?"

Ayame huffed,

"He promised, but the stubborn youkai insists that he didn't make such a promise. He keeps telling me to go find someone else."

"Have you even done so?"

"What?"

"No…hear me out…if you acted like you were interested in someone else, maybe he'd come around and chase you. You've spent all this time chasing him, so maybe if you stop, he'll start to chase you. You know, Alpha dominance thing."

Ayame stopped and thought about it.

"Well…it might work."

"Doesn't hurt to try."

Kagome turned and looked at Ginta, Hakkaku, & Inuyasha.

"Now none of you can say anything about it."

"Not us, if it's what you want Sister."

"Like I'd tell that mangy ole wolf anything," Inuyasha snorted.

"It's what I want."

"Then your wish is our command."

Kagome smiled and hugged Ginta & Hakkaku and rolled her eyes at Inuyasha, who winked at her in response.

Ayame & Kagome smiled at each other.

"I wonder how long they'll beeeeeeeeee," Kagome's words ended in a yelp as Koga, picked her up, in mid flight, running as fast as he could, trying to avoid Sesshomaru who was right behind him, and dashed off with her in his arms.

"Koga put me down!"

Koga ignored her.

Once he reached a park far away from everyone else, he slowed down and stopped, putting Kagome down.

Expecting her to leap back into his arms and tell him how much she had missed him, he was surprised when she boxed him upside the head.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Kagome…"

"What right do you have to pick me up and rush me off like that…are you mental?"

Koga sighed.

'I need to think out things before I do them,' he thought.

"Kagome…it's just…I wanted to talk to you alone. I missed you."

Kagome stopped mid tirade and sighed.

"I missed you too Koga, but really – abducting me?"

Koga shrugged.

"I was already running from that dog, he tried to take my head off you know"

"What did you say to him? You know he has a short fuse sometimes…"

"Nothing more than usual. It's almost like he lost control."

Kagome shook her head, the idea of Sesshomaru loosing his famous control was something she couldn't see happening.

"Well whatever you did, you do know he's not going to stop now, right?"

Koga shrugged,

"I'm not scared of him…. besides…I had to see my woman."

"Koga…we've been through this…I'm not your woman."

"But I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do…I loved you then, and I still love you now."

"But you had no right, you know you promised Ayame…long before you met me."

"No…she only thinks I did…but I didn't."

"You did too…I saw your face when you remembered that you did promise her, but…I understood why you told her you didn't. Naraku was still around. But he's gone now…"

"Humph…I guess you haven't seen his reincarnation yet?"

"Kisho…yes I've seen him. He may retain his memories, and have a bit of the wickedness locked inside him, but he's not pure evil anymore."

"You can tell that?"

Kagome nodded.

"Yes, just like I can see a glimpse through most of your human disguises to see the demons…guess my Miko powers weren't solely Kikyo's huh? Or maybe since she's now fully gone, my own powers have returned and have strengthened with age…who knows for sure."

"Anyway, we were talking about Ayame."

"I don't want to."

Kagome laughed.

"You really are the most stubborn youkai I've had the pleasure to meet…next to Sesshomaru & Inuyasha."

Koga flashed her a fang full smile.

Kagome laughed and then said,

"But honestly…I only love you as a friend Koga…I thought you knew that?"

Koga sighed.

"I know…I knew then, but I always hoped that it would change."

Kagome hugged him, and found herself being flung backwards seconds later into Inuyasha's waiting arms.

"What the…?"

Kagome looked up and saw that Sesshomaru had been the one to fling her back, his hand now pinning Koga to a nearby tree.

"I told you not to touch her," he said to low for Kagome to hear from their distance.

"Yeah, well…I told you I had claimed her first."

"There are no marks."

"I didn't get around to doing that yet, if you let go…I'll make sure I get on that first thing."

Sesshomaru thumped him against tree hard enough to make a serious Koga shaped dent.

Koga groaned and then laughed.

"Got it bad, I see."

"Quiet wolf before I rid the world of you."

Koga merely laughed again.

"Before you interrupted, we got a chance to talk. I always claimed her, but she was never mine. I'm still gonna call her my woman though…even if I don't have any claim on her…and if you hurt her…I'll kill you first and then take up my original claim."

Sesshomaru stepped back, dropping Koga, who crumpled to the ground, breathing hard.

'Oh sweet Kami, air…how I've missed you'

"You will not get the opportunity to make good on your claim." Sesshomaru told him, looking down on him. "You are only still alive because it would displease her if I kill you. Do not think I will be so merciful if you step over your boundaries again."

With that he turned away, missing Koga sticking his tongue out at him.

He was only alerted to the wolf prince's childish behavior as Kagome and Inuyasha chuckled.

Glancing behind him he saw what had made them chuckle and rolled his eyes turning back around before Koga realized that he had been seen by the Taiyoukai.

"Wolf?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" Koga said getting up.

"Do you want to keep your tongue?"

"Huh?"

"I'd advise that if you want to keep your tongue in your mouth you will, in future, refrain from sticking it out at my person."

Koga's eyes goggled out,

'Does he have eyes out the back of his head?' he wondered.

He looked passed the Taiyoukai to see Inuyasha & Kagome's reaction and realized Sesshomaru had probably noticed them and had looked back at him.

He rolled his eyes at the two and merely grunted at Sesshomaru who had already started back to Kagome & Inuyasha.

Reaching the laughing duo, he merely said, "Come Inuyasha," as he picked up Kagome in his arms.

Noticing for the first time that Sesshomaru actually had two arms once again she looked up at him questioningly.

"Yes Kagome?"

"You have two arms."

"I do."

"How?"

"It regenerated. It took a couple of centuries, but it grew back."

"Wow, demon bodies must come in handy."

Sesshomaru chuckled and then said,

"I have no complaints."

"Thank you for not killing Koga."

Sesshomaru merely shrugged.

Once they reached back to the area where his car was located, he put her down and then opened the car door.

Getting in because she knew if she didn't she'd be put inside, she told him,

"You really don't have to give me a ride home…I can get there on my own.

Sesshomaru gave her a small glance, but said nothing but drove off.

"Thank you again for not killing Koga."

"Oh don't thank him," Inuyasha, who was sitting in the backseat, said, "he probably didn't want nasty wolf blood on him…that wolf's normal scent smells nasty, but combined with the scent of their blood, yech!"

Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Looking up as they stopped, Kagome paused,

"This isn't my place," she muttered.

"You must have not heard his mighty Lord when we were talking to the wolf pack…he's dropping me off to pick up Karen. This is Kisho's house."

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes?"

"Get out,"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but got out of the car, heading to the front door as Sesshomaru pulled out and drove away.

"Karen's gonna be disappointed."

"Only a bit."

At Kagome's glance he explained.

"When Inuyasha takes her home, he'll drop his human guise and she'll get to play with his hanyou ears. They'll play all sorts of games until I get home."

"Oh…so she does know about you two being youkai."

"Yes she knows."

"I was wondering about that…how does that work?"

"Karen is as you've noticed the reincarnation of Rin…and her mother is the reincarnation of Inuyasha's mother…and her father is actually the reincarnation of our father, who has retained some of his memories, married her and had Rin and on one of our trips back to Japan, before Rin was born, he noticed and recognized us, even in our human guises, so we talked and they moved in our home here."

"Wow."

Sesshomaru smiled.

Sesshomaru stopped the car and helped her out, although Kagome was too distracted by other things to notice that they weren't in front of her shrine, but a lovely deserted park full of flowers near a lake.

Looking around she said,

"Hey…where are we?"

"We're taking a detour."

"Why?"

"You and I…my little miko, have some things to discuss," he said, leading her over to a park bench, in the middle, looking out towards the water.

End Chapter 7

A/N: Don't kill me…but I could have kept on going and going…and I wanted to get this one out while I could…I'll try to get the next part out soon. And thank you for your lovely reviews…you make me all warm and squishy on the inside. :-)


	8. Chapter 8: Conversations wa Demon Lord

_**Chapter 8: Conversation with a Demon Lord**_

****

Sesshomaru & Kagome sat on the park bench for a few minutes in silence.

Kagome, because she was trying to keep herself from staring up at him, and Sesshomaru because he was trying to fight down his inner beast from trying to overrule him and make her his then and there.

"Um…so…what shall we discuss," Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

'Brave and to the point as usual I see,' he thought to himself.

"I know you have questions…and while we are here…I can answer them for you."

Kagome nodded…and then gave him a sheepish look.

"What?"

"I have tons of questions."

"Okay…"

"But right now…"

"Hai?"

"I can't think of a single one."

Sesshomaru chuckled.

Kagome gaped at him.

Catching her look he asked,

"What?"

"You…you laughed.'

"I know."

"When do you show emotions?"

He shrugged.

"According to the half breed, I've loosened up a bit in the last five hundred years."

Kagome laughed.

"That sounds like something Inuyasha would say, but I'm sure he wasn't that polite."

"No…he wasn't."

"Thank you for not killing him."

Sesshomaru shrugged again.

"He's family."

"Oh…so your admitting it now."

"I admitted it before."

"But you thought it tarnished your line."

"Would you readily admit that Inuyasha was your kin?"

Kagome thought about that and had to admit that Inuyasha took a bit of getting used to…he even tried her nerves numerous times…and she loved him. Although her love for him, now, was more like a sister than a boyfriend, husband, or lover…but still.

She merely shrugged.

He chuckled again,

"Your loyalty gives you points."

"I'm earning points now?"

"Hai."

"And what are the points for?"

'You shall see in time little Miko."

"You seem to have a problem calling me by name…maybe it's a family thing…or an inu-youkai, thing… it's rare for Inuyasha to call me by name too...no…wait…Kouga had problems calling me by name too…"

"Oh I've heard the words Inuyasha uses for you, but I don't think they apply in my case and I do not appreciate what the wolf calls you."

"If you know a way to get him to stop."

"I could kill him."

"No way, he's my friend."

"If he oversteps his bounds again, I will hurt him badly."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what to do with you."

Sesshomaru smiled a real smile.

Kagome's jaw dropped

"You smiled."

"I did."

"A real smile."

"Yes, I know."

"You should do it more often."

"Why?"

"Because it makes you even more handsome…oh wait a minute…please tell me I didn't just say that out loud…oh no…I did," Kagome put her hands in her face to stop her mutterings as his smile grew and he sat back on the bench, adopting a very laid back position.

He then tugged her hands away from her face and said,

"I'm glad my looks please you.

"You…you are?"

"Oh yes, my little Ka-go-me…. I am."

His words and tone caused a shiver to travel down her spine.

He smiled inwardly this time.

Either his words or his tone had caused her scent to spike with arousal… which mixed with her innocence, and already pleasing scent caused him to close his eyes in ecstasy.

It took him a moment to fight his inner demon once again as it banged around in his inner cage begging for release. Once he was in control again, he was able to rejoin their conversation.

Fortunately for him, Kagome hadn't been saying anything, for she had been too preoccupied in trying to get her hentai thoughts out of her mind.

Kagome shook her head lightly.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Nothing…it's just…I'm still trying to get over the fact that you aren't actively trying to kill me or Inuyasha or any of the rest of us…I guess my mind is still trying to adjust to being home for good and then you all show up…and now I have to get used to you all being here, in my time…and all the reincarnations.

It was sure easier being one than seeing one. I guess I now understand how Inuyasha or Kikyo used to see me.

Which brings me to the question, if I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo, how can Akarui exist as a reincarnation of Kikyo as well?"

"I believe it has something to do with the extra piece of your shared soul that Kikyo kept up until her second death. Do you remember that part of your soul returning to you after she died again?"

"Actually…no…I didn't.  
"Then I believe that's the part that was reincarnated into what is now Akarui…Inuyasha mentioned that she said that he had helped her save her soul…so I take it this time that she ascended to the heavens and was eventually reincarnated again."

Kagome nodded.

"I guess that kinda makes sense…hold up…if there is an actual demon under society…why is that I've never noticed it before?"

"We have a spell concealing us from humans."

"But I can see through it…slightly."

"But you couldn't before?"  
"No…seems strange, huh?"

"Not particularly…your Miko abilities are much stronger now that they used to be…so it makes sense that you can now sense more things than before."

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

As she got quiet, he asked,

"And…what else is it?"

"Well…and then…well…and then there's you."

"Me?"

"Hai…the way you're acting…it's so different…well mostly."

"And do you like the new me Kagome," he asked her softly, his husky whisper sending shivers up and down her body and making her heart beat triple time.

Kagome opened her mouth & then closed it without saying anything.

She was speechless & still very confused.

Sesshomaru was aware that he should give her more time, but really one small taste a day ago was not enough for him. H e was used to taking what he wanted…not waiting for it…after all, he was still the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

He leaned forward, only pausing briefly to see if Kagome would pull back from him, and lowered his head when she didn't, and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

Hearing her soft involuntary sigh he smirked against her lips and when he pulled back and she followed he allowed himself to kiss her once again, this time pressing a bit harder.

He ran his tongue along her lips when he pulled back the second time and when she gasped in shock he slid his tongue into her mouth to caress her own.

He chuckled softly as she moaned again and when she leaned into him, her fists unconsciously clutching his shirt in an effort to pull him closer, he gave her what she wanted and deepened their kiss even more.

Eventually he pulled back, not for want, but because they both had a desperate need to breathe.

Kagome was almost gasping trying to pull air into her shocked, but happily deprived lungs and Sesshomaru seemed to be in a likewise state, although he recovered far quicker than she did.

"Wow,' Kagome said, when she could speak again, and only realized she had said it out loud when he replied,

"Indeed."

Kagome blushed deeply and Sesshomaru chuckled once again before pulling her closer, to lie her head on his chest while he pulled her onto his lap and cradled her close.

After lying there quietly for a few minutes, Kagome asked,

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"This isn't a new way to kill is it?"

Sesshomaru laughed out loud.

Kagome could hear the rumble start deep in his chest.

When he had stopped laughing he simply said,

"No."

"Oh…okay…. not that I mind, but why?"

"Why did I kiss you?"  
"Yeah"

"I would have thought that was obvious…I'm going to have to limit both yours and mine's interaction with the hanyou…his stupidity must be catching."

"Do you ever call Inuyasha by…hey, did you just call me stupid?"

Sesshomaru laughed again.

"Ahh…I see then," he muttered aloud, but definitely to himself, ignoring both her struggles to push away from him and her outraged voice when she had asked him her question," … it's only in matters concerning your heart and relationships."

"I would have once asked if you even had a heart," Kagome muttered, although she stopped trying to push him away…it was obviously a useless task, for she couldn't compete with his youkai strength with her ningen strength and she didn't want to use her Miko powers against him…he was no longer her enemy.

"And I would have either ignored you or beheaded you for bothering to question This Sesshomaru."

"Yes, I remember that attitude of yours quite well."

Sesshomaru nuzzled the top of her head and growled soothingly.

Kagome was shocked to find out that such an action from him comforted and soothed her ruffled feelings.

As soon as she was calm once more, Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her gently before saying,

"Don't you want to know what happened to your companions?"

"Oh…yes please."

"As you've seen for yourself, your kitsune son has grown…and is doing quite well."

"Yes my little Shippo is all grown up…he's even older than me now."

"He was older than you then…youkai children grow slower than ningens do, remember."

"I remember…I wonder how old he was then?"  
"Around 50 or 60 years old."

"Wow…"

Sesshomaru chuckled and then waited for the inevitable question, judging from the way she was now glancing up at him.

"Exactly how old are you?"

"I'm not exactly sure as ningen's would measure it…but I've seen tree's grow and die…I'd figure it's roughly close to 1600 ningen years…give or take a century or two."

Kagome's eyes grew wide.

"Oh wow…you look …"

"About 20 or so in ningen years, yes…I know."

Kagome nodded with him and then shook her head.

"Okay…the rest of my friends…what was their fate?"

"The fire neko you're taijiya companion used to ride died only just 150 years ago. You've met her reincarnation already."

At Kagome's blank look he continued,

"The shy, quiet onna named Mai."

"Mai is Kirara?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Okay…she does have feline features…and now it makes sense why she's so quiet…and that really explains why Shukke-kun calls her his little fire neko."

He only started calling her that two years ago…because she was in a play and played a neko…he teases her that she was so hot as a cat that she was on fire….hence the nickname….if only he really knew the other reason…but he doesn't. I think she might have a hint of remembrance though."

"How can you tell?"

"It's in her scent…but it's real faint. Also…she gave me a look of recognition the first time she met me."

"Was she wary of you?"

"No…she came right up to me and smiled and then bent down to play with Karen."

"Maybe she just thinks you're a hottie."

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth while moaning at the fact she had said that aloud.

Sesshomaru chuckled and then stated,

"Possibly…but her and Shippo are an item…I'm not really interested in the former kitten."

To himself he continued, ' And I have my sights set on another onna.'

He didn't say it aloud though, simply because he knew she would stop and question him and he wouldn't get a chance to continue talking about her life 500 years ago and the people she had met. He wanted to tie up all of their loose past ends before they could get on with their future.

Kagome smiled, her Shippo really was growing up if he was seeing Mia now.

"Kei said they were just friends."

"The former taijiya doesn't have the senses I do…she cannot know everything."

"I guess not," Kagome said before asking.

"Whatever happened to your serving youkai companion…what was his name…oh right…Jaken?"

Sesshomaru gave a wicked smirk.

Kagome imagined all sorts of ways that the kappa youkai had finally met his demise at the hands of his lord, when Sesshomaru said,

"He is still with me and still serving the Tashio family."

"For a while there, I thought you had done something horrible to him."

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I've always knocked him around a bit…he seems to deem it necessary…and it's a great stress reliever on my part. Don't give me that look…I seem to recall you thoroughly enjoying that particular brand of entertainment when we had first met and I was engaged in battling with Inuyasha."

Kagome couldn't help but smile, for it had been true.

"You've heard Karen and Inuyasha talk about him…he uses the name Funuke now."

"Oh yeah…although at the time, I was just too busy staring at Karen. She looks so much like Rin did. And that hairstyle."

"Yes, she loves to wear it just like that…and yes, her memory is just fine…she remembers Jaken, Inuyasha, and myself as if we had never parted from us, only she uses our real names as middle names, that way if someone questioned it like they did when she was younger, there's a legitimate answer for it."

Kagome nodded.

"Did she grow up, or die young again?"

"She grew up, and eventually married a young man I knew she cared for. They had several children and I occasionally watch over their descendants…help them out if they are wanting for money, etc."

"Did she live a long time?"

"Oh yes, Jaken was concerned she would live as long as we would just to torment him. Although he was put out when she finally passed…so when we met with her reincarnation, Karen, he mumbled to himself that now he had to put up with her all over again, but he was actually thrilled."

Kagome giggled, thinking about how the child had tormented the kappa youkai by jumping on him occasionally, though usually by accident, and also by draping him with flowers and such.

"I'm glad she had a nice life…what happened to Kaede?"

"The younger sister of my hanyou brother's Kikyo?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well you've seen her reincarnation…and she was elderly when you met her…she lived for another 12 years before she passed away in her sleep. Your friends were sad to see her pass on."

Kagome sniffed a little, remembering how Kaede had seemed more like a doting grandmother to her, before she remembered that Kaede had been reborn and was once again at the side of Kikyo, but they had a much happier life now than they had before.

"Sango & Miroku?"

"Those too married a couple of months after Naraku's defeat and lived many happy years together…"

"Did they have any children?"

"Hn."

"That is not an answer you know…well not one I can really interpret."

"They had enough children to repopulate the taijya's former village and then some. Shukke is a descendant you know."

Kagome burst out laughing.

"I guess Sango finally stopped slapping Miroku away."

"Only when she was too tired with her brood. I told you, they had a lot of children. Or she didn't slap him hard enough…or maybe she did and he really liked it…you shall never really know…and this Sesshomaru wasn't that interested in their sex life to begin with."

Kagome blushed hard.

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I swear you say things like that just to see me blush."

"Hn." 'Of course.'

Kagome gave him a look, but was sure he was just doing that to irk her so she held her tongue.

Sesshomaru smirked knowingly before continuing,

"I only know about those two of your companions from seeing them time and time again when traveling with Rin and when Inuyasha coerced me to come to the village they restarted with him."

At Kagome's puzzled look he said,

"He didn't want to be the only other demon besides Kirara in attendance."

Kagome laughed and then sobered.

"I'm glad they had good lives…I was wondering about them and how they lived, etc."

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled the bag near his feet to him and pulled out an old, very thick, leather bound book with yellow pages.

"Your houshi friend outlived his beloved taijya by five years. He gave this to me two years before he too passed away. It is for you."

"Me?"

"Hai."

"Why would Miroku give you something for me?"

"He figured that I would survive 500 years and would be able to see you again."

"Oh…but why not Inuyasha?"

"I asked him that."

"And?"

"He said that as impulsive as the hanyou is, he didn't want to take the risk that Inuyasha would get into a battle or forget it somewhere…he knew I would be more careful with it…and he knew I would look for you … so he figured I was what he called 'the best bet'."

Kagome nodded…'that would be Miroku.'

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

"Have you read it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It is for you…from your friends."

"You weren't even a little tempted?"

"No…I only looked at the writings every couple of decades to make sure it was still legible and wouldn't fade in 500 years."

"So you did look in."

"Only to make sure the ink had not run or faded…I have not read the words meant for you Miko."

"Calm down, I wasn't accusing you of anything…"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her and she grinned at him before returning to gaze down at the thick book in her hand.

"I'm kinda scared to see what they wrote."

"I'm sure it's of ningen interest only, be glad he can't grope you through the pages."

Kagome laughed once again.

"I think Shukke's a far bigger hentai…did it increase every generation?"

"Thankfully no…but that may have been your taijiya companion's influence. Most of their offspring were decent…for ningen…"

Sesshomaru paused and glanced over at her to see stick her tongue out at him before chuckling a bit and continuing,

"…and they had plenty of female offspring, so maybe it was only product of his male genes…for Shukke is a descendant of one of their sons."

Kagome really laughed at that and then looked at him once again,

"Thank you for giving me this."

"You are welcome."

Kagome nodded.

"Well…you've told me about my friends…and your companions…the only one you haven't told me about…was you..."

"What would you like to know about me?"

The intense look in his eyes almost made Kagome forget what she was going to ask him.

Shaking her head slightly to clear it, she said,

"Well…everything…how did you go from a ningen hating youkai to…well the softer side of Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Live long enough…and although I still am not overly fond of ningens…most are…acceptable."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"However did you survive the centuries?"

"The first couple of centuries were…. difficult."

"I'm sure."

Sesshomaru gave her a pointed look.

She laughed but nodded for him to continue.

"The increase in ningens and their weapon advancement…became…a hindrance. Had you not warned us in advance, many of us would not be alive now."

Kagome nodded, glad that some of the youkai that she knew were able to survive because she had forewarned them.

"Eventually we formed a base of sorts, an underground society, masked our features, and began to live with the ningens."

He glanced at her, expecting her to make some comment but she didn't say anything, although her eyes danced with mirth. She was apparently holding whatever she wanted to say to herself.

'Difficult ningen'

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"You've just told me about the society…"

"Hai"

"I asked you about you. What have YOU been doing up until now."

"What in particular are you asking Miko?"

"When did your arm grow back Youkai?"

At Sesshomaru's look, she said, "If you're going to call me Miko, I'm going to call you Youkai."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, which Kagome found hilarious.

"It grew back 250 years ago."

"It took 250 years to grow back?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Wow. I'm glad though."

Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"I knew it would regenerate…it just would take some time."

"Have you done any traveling?"

"Hai."

"Where did you go?"

"Just about everywhere. Because youkai age slower than ningen we couldn't just stick in one spot for longer than 30 years before people started to take notice…that's why once we got the advance concealing spells firmly in place, we could stay in an area longer."

At Kagome's look he explained.

"The spells give off the appearance that we are aging…so after 100 years or so, we fake our own deaths and then stay underground for a year to a decade, move somewhere else and start all over again. "

"Wow…will you take me to see the demon society one day?"

"Of course, but not today."

"Why not?"

"Because it's time for both of us to be home…and I'm sure you can't wait to see what your friends left for you."

As the walked back to his car and headed for Kagome's family shrine, Kagome thought on all she had learned.

Sesshomaru wasn't bothered by her quietness, knowing she was processing everything she had learned today.

Once they had reached their destination, Sesshomaru opened the door for Kagome and walked her to the top of the stairs.

Reaching the summit, she turned to tell him goodbye, only to be caught in a tight embrace and kissed thoroughly.

Finally pulling back, Sesshomaru caressed her face with his clawed one and then turned her in the direction of her house and pushed her gently to get her walking.

Smiling at the dazed look on his face, he softly said,

"Goodnight" and was gone in a blink of an eye.

Had it not been for the sound of the car at the bottom of the shrine hill starting up, she would have sworn that she had dreamed the whole thing.

As it was, she blushed deeply and continued into the house, determined to start reading her notes from her friends.

**_End of Chapter 8_**

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews...I love you all!!! Hope you enjoy!_


	9. Chapter 9: Letters from the Past

**Chapter 9: Letters from the Past**

Kagome entered her house slowly…she peeled off her shoes in the genkan before continuing into the house; her destination was her room.

Passing by the kitchen, her mother called out to her,

"Kagome!"

"Konbanwa Okaa-san. Sorry I'm late, I was talking to a friend and I got caught up."

"A friend?" Her mother gave her a knowing look, and she wondered if she had seen Sesshomaru with her at the top of the stairs.

Kagome blushed wildly but calmly and softly answered, "Hai mama."

Mrs. Higurashi simply smiled, but said nothing further.

"Dinner will be in about half-n-hour."

"Okay," Kagome said, glad she had a reprieve and ran up the stairs to her room.

Reaching her room, she dropped her backpack down, and sat at the edge of her bed looking at the thick journal in her hand.

She settled back until her back hit the wall and once she was sitting Indian style, laid the big thick book in her lap.

Taking a deep breath, she opened up the book and read the first page.

_My dearest Kagome,_

_Remember your old pal Miroku_

_It is I…although I'm no longer as young as I used to be…but I believe myself to still be relatively handsome…._

_Although when I tell Inuyasha or Shippo that, they fall on the floor having all types of laughing fits._

_Darn demons._

_I guess they may have a point though._

_Thanks to your cleaning habits and things that you taught us, I have now lived to the grand ole age of 75._

_Speaking of your beloved youkai son, I knew youkai grew slowly, but it's taken almost all of my life to watch Shippo grow the equivalent of five years, he only appears 10 years in age, but I know for a fact he's closer to about One hundred and thirty years of age. I wonder how he'll look like in your time?_

_Sango passed a few years ago, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to join her soon…but maybe I'll stay to grope a few more young ladies before joining her in heaven…_

_You don't think they'll let her take her boomerang there, do you? I don't want to walk through the gates and be slammed back down to earth do to her righteous fury for something as small as appreciating the female human body._

_Inuyasha, who happens to be visiting today, told me to add – As if they'd let me in the heavens._

_I tried to remind him that I was in fact a houshi – holy and all._

_To which he just fell on the ground laughing at me once again._

_I've said it before, I'll say it again – Darn demons._

_Anyway, today I'm giving this big book full of letters from Sango & I, as well as a few from Inuyasha, Shippo, Kaede, Rin, & even Jinenji for you._

_I just feel as if it's almost time for me to join with Sango, so I feel the ever-pressing need to get this into safe hands before I do. I'm sure knowing my luck, I'll live for another couple of years, but if so…then any of the letters that I write for/to you from now until then can be added later._

_I have missed you very much, Lady Kagome…and my only regret is that I only knew you for a very short time._

_And the gropes that I gave you were few and far between – darn hanyou._

_Anyway, my beloved friend, I just wanted to tell you that – I have lived a good life, and I only wish I could have known you for a longer period – but if I'm lucky, I'll reincarnate in your time – and then watch out – for I'll have 500 years of groping to do._

_Enjoy our letters; we've tried to keep you up to detail throughout the years._

_Although you were far away from us, and for some, we knew we'd never get a chance to see you ever again; you were never far from our hearts or our minds._

_Much love to you Lady Kagome, and may all the Kamis shine & shower you with fortune throughout the rest of your life for the joys you have given us._

_I hope to see you in the next life, but if I don't, be sure that I will see you again in heaven._

_Your lecherous houshi friend,_

_Miroku_

After reading Miroku's letter, she couldn't help but laugh and then think about how much of a hentai he was.

Honestly, even he said it.

Smiling she shook her head softly.

'Well Shukke definitely is Miroku trying to get his kicks in. 500 years of pent up perversion is a lot of pressure I guess, but if he tries again, I'll sit him without that darn rosary.'

Looking through the rest of the book, she saw tons of letters to her.

'These will take me weeks to read,' she thought to herself, as she flipped to the very back of the book, for her friends had written the whole book backwards, so that the very beginning of their letters to her started in the back.

_Hello Kagome, _

_It's Sango…you've only been gone about two weeks or so, but I so miss you…and then I remember that I'll probably never see you again, not even to thank you for helping us stop and destroy Naraku, or for helping to bring my little brother back to me._

_If it hadn't been for you, we'd have both been dead and gone now…and now we have a chance to rebuild our village and live in relative peace._

_Thank you so very much for everything._

_I know you'd say it was nothing…and that you were happy to help, but I still feel I should thank you – so I did – and for once you can't argue with me._

_I think I'm starting to like writing to you even more …_

_You can stick your tongue back in your mouth, cause I know you're doing it_

Kagome laughed, cause she had just stuck her tongue out at the book. Sango's words were written with so much feeling; it was like she was just sitting in front of Kagome talking to her like usual.

Kagome shook her head at the thought and continued reading.

_Anyway…I'm thanking you and I'm glad I knew you for a bit, but I still miss you something horribly._

_The reason it took two weeks for me to write anything to you, is because we had to get this book specially made. Sesshomaru knew a demon who could make a large enough book for what we wanted…and Inuyasha, Miroku, and I supplied the details of what books looked like in your time. Who knew all the times you brought your books back to study would help us later on, huh?_

_Anyway, after we put in our input, Sesshomaru commissioned some youkai that he knew and he made the book you have in front of you. And although the pages fade, I believe he said that there was some sort of spell on the pages to prevent the writing from blurring, so that even if I were to sit outside and write to you in the rain, nothing would be lost or unreadable. Amazing huh? Both the fact of Sesshomaru-sama helping & the book itself, huh?_

_Pity we couldn't have a magic book that connects us, from our time to yours, so we could write back and forth in. _

_By the time you get this, I'll be long gone…. that's a sobering thought…however, it's not really a new concept…I'd have been long gone either way…500 years is an awfully long time – I only wish I could have gotten a chance to see you in your time, like Inuyasha did._

_Anyway, enough of regrets…Miroku and I are getting married in three months time. We know that we should wait longer, but we figured that we have put our happiness on hold for far longer than most couples have. We're going to have it done like you described that one of your cousins in America had done. Just think – your foreign country isn't even there…or isn't like you told us it would be. Every time I think about that…it leaves me with a sense of awe…how lucky am I that Kami selected me and a few select others to get a glimpse of the future. _

…_I was telling you of our upcoming nuptials. Rin is going to be the flower girl and she is so very excited. She & Sesshomaru-sama, and of course where he goes, Jaken follows, have been coming to visit us every other week. Apparently we are pretty much neighbors…and you would believe it. Sesshomaru-sama has a castle. I know we never saw anything, and Inuyasha never once mentioned it…but Sesshomaru actually has a castle. When we asked him about it, he merely told us that he had not begun renovations on it and that's why he was never there. _

_I can only guess that it fell into ruins when his father died centuries ago & his mother, who he has stated is still alive somewhere, has a palace of her own to live in., so she didn't feel the need to upkeep that property._

_You should ask him about it._

_Can you believe I'm saying that?_

_Me…a taijya by trade…telling you to talk to a taiyoukai…? I guess it might be a shocking, but Sesshomaru has stopped calling us worthless ningens, although I'm not sure if he just tolerates us, or what, and he's very intelligent & supportive…especially since he's not threatening to kill us and all._

_Who would have thought that I would be one of his supporters?_

_Not me…that's for sure. But, although he's still quiet, he seems somewhat softer…not as unapproachable as before…_

_Anyway, Sesshomaru brings Rin by because she wants to visit Kohaku. Apparently they traveled together for some time and Rin got used to him being around. So Sesshomaru brings her to visit us._

_I have to say, even though Kohaku is still a pretty quiet young boy, he seems delighted to watch Rin run circles around him and bring him flowers. _

_I wonder if he likes her or if he gets the same sort of pleasure in her company that Sesshomaru-sama appears to have. For they act that much alike._

_Run runs around and talks a mile a minute and both Sesshomaru & Kohaku just sit there. Kohaku usually watches Rin until he gets dizzy and then has to shake his head, but Sesshomaru usually stares at nothing or up at the sky._

_Kaede is helping me with my dress. She said she wanted to do it for me, because you couldn't be there. Isn't that sweet? _

_Still, I wish you could be there._

_Shippo wants to be the ring bearer…can you picture anything cuter than him & Rin together walking towards the priest?_

_Okay…well I have to go now…Kaede is giving me another fitting for my dress….and I have to fix dinner. Needless to say, I so wish you were still here. You and that Ramen…Inuyasha is forever griping about how much he misses Ramen and how he's going to have to wait 500 years just to be able to eat it again._

_Can you imagine the drool he's sporting now? I'm sure you can._

_Anyway, I just wanted to tell you what was going on…and you can best believe that I'll be writing you again…and soon. I miss our talks and our bath time…and as much as I hate to admit it, I know my darling hentai misses that time the most as well._

_Farewell for now Kagome._

_Love always, _

_Sango_

Kagome sniffed and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen as she had read about her adopted sister.

'I miss them so much, but I'm so glad that they were happy.'

She looked at the next note and her eyes got very misty.

_Hi Kagome-Okaasan,_

_It's me, Shippo._

_Sango continued with your lessons and teached me to write even more. See…don't I rite good now?_

_I miss you!_

_I love you lots!_

_I'm going to rite you all the time…and then I'm going to grow big and strong and I'm going to live 500 years and see you again._

_And you'll see me when I'm growed up…and I'll be big enough to bring you Pocky…. I miss Pocky, Okaasan._

_Maybe when I see you again, I'll get some more? And some coloring books, and candy and I'll be able to hug you and kiss you and you can sit Inuyasha…cause he's been mean to me._

_Please Okaasan…sit him good!_

_That'll teach him!_

_Anyway, I have to go…I'm helping Kaede, just like you told me to…see, I'm a good boy!_

_I love and miss you very much Kagome Okaasan!_

_Bye for now._

_Oh, and Kirara says she loves and misses you too!_

_Love your son,_

_Shippo_

_PS Oh….and Miroku helped me with the punk-tu-a-shun, but not the spelling…he said that if I gets stuff rong…I'm going to have to learn it better._

_How did I do Momma?_

'You did great baby, just great' Kagome thought to herself.

As she was about to start the next letter, she heard her mother calling her down for dinner.

Composing herself, she hopped off her bed, setting the book down on it, and headed towards the door.

Reaching it, she looked back, briefly, and thought about how much she had to thank Sesshomaru for giving it to her.

No matter what he said, he was the reason she had the notes in the first place.

'I'll have to do something to thank him…although what?' she wondered.

Then her mind led her to the kisses that they had shared and she blushed hotly, for her mind had started to whisper that it liked doing that…and he had seemed to enjoy it as well.

Shaking her head firmly, more to dispel the voice so she could function, than trying to negate its words, she bounded down the stairs to eat with her family and then spend time with them for the rest of the night.

End of Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You are all the greatest!


End file.
